Isabella Swan: Secretos de mi pasado
by LisbesthCullen1993
Summary: Edward dejo a bella, y ella trata de reconstruir lo que queda de su vida pero no es tan simple, bella deberá luchar para conseguir superar sus propios demonios pero…Secretos del pasado serán revelados y su vida no volverá a ser igual.
1. PREFACIO

**Isabella Swan: Secretos de mi pasado.**

Los secretos pueden destruir o revivir la vida de una persona… la esperanza es lo único que nos queda…

Edward dejo a bella, y ella trata de reconstruir lo que queda de su vida pero no es tan simple, bella deberá luchar para conseguir superar sus propios demonios pero…

Secretos del pasado serán revelados y su vida no volverá a ser igual…

Antiguos enemigos, nuevos amigos y un misterio que desvelar.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a stephenie Meyer la historia es mi…

Prefacio

Mis emociones estaban a mil la rabia, la tristeza tantos sentimientos a los cuales me estaba enfrentando no sabía a cual apegarme. Pero el dolor tomo cabida fue el más fuerte, un dolor un fuego que consumía todo mi ser, no sabía que pasaba porque tanto sufrimiento. Porque alguien no lo detenía, porque no acababan conmigo de una buena vez, solo pido un poco de compasión es tan difícil de cumplir.

Abrí los ojos y vi a mi destino acercarse, el inminente desenlace de mi vida, venia con una sonrisa felina y su cabello como fuego, siempre tan amenazante, tan salvaje no tenia duda sufriría la más horrible de las muertes, nadie me salvaría y cuando se dieran cuenta de mi falta ya seria tarda y mi verdugo ya estaría libre y feliz de haber culminado con uno de los juegos más extenuantes de su existencia.

Solo esperaba que lo hiciera ya el fuego se intensificaba en mí y me costaba mantenerme consiente, pero tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba ver hasta el último instante de mi vida, necesitaba por lo menos tener la fuerza para ver mi fin, necesito ser fuerte, necesito ser fuerte me repito eso una y otra vez pero cada vez me costaba más creerme esas palabras.

Ya faltaba poco, lo sentía me estaba sofocando no duraría mucho mas. En ese momento el dolor se intensifico aun mas, no venía de la herida en mi hombro si no de todas las partes de mi cuerpo era peor que el veneno, quería gritar pero no podía hacerlo, mi voz se había ido como haría necesitaba pedirle que terminara con esto ya, eso era lo que quería.

Entonces algo se desquebrajo un cristal, una luz blanca apareció en el lugar, mi asesino gruño pero ya era tarde, me entregue al dolor y todo se puso negro.


	2. Reconstrucción

Reconstrucción.

Pov Bella…

En estos seis meses he tratado de reconstruir lo que queda de mi vida, he tenido apoyo de mis seres queridos de mis amigos y sobre todo de Jacob mi mejor amigo, el cual trata de ser algo mas, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error, no le volveré a entregar mi corazón a nadie.

Falta poco para mi graduación no más de unas semanas y después a la universidad a la cual no estoy segura de querer ir. Lo más difícil de llevar eran las noches en las que nadie podía ayudarme con las pesadillas que me perseguían, imágenes del pasado venían a mí en sueños y no me permitían estar en paz, eso ya era difícil de sobre llevar pero había algo peor, sueños extraños que no tenían nada que ver conmigo, visiones oscuras de lugares tétricos, de gente inhumana no podía ver sus rostros pero cada vez que tenia esos sueños llenos de matanza solo venia a mí una palabra ¨muerte¨.

La muerte me perseguía hasta en mis sueños, la única paz que podía experimentar estaba en un garaje haya abajo en la push donde me esperaba mi querido amigo licántropo.

Esta era otra de las cosas que no me dejaba en paz, el mundo sobrenatural que me perseguía día a día, entonces vino a mi mente una frase ´´_eres un imán para el peligro´´, _comenzaba a pensar que sus palabra encajaban perfectamente con mi estado actual de vida.

Pasar mi tiempo con una manada de licántropos adolescentes

Mi mejor amigo forma parte de esa manada

Laurent trato de matarme hace una semana

Victoria sigue tras de mí, para vengarse

En serio a veces me preguntaba que se sentiría ser una chica normal, cuya una preocupación latente fuera la de que vestido usar el día de la graduación, pero mi vida nunca ha sido normal y dudaba que esto cambiara en un futuro cercano.

Bueno tengo el consuelo de que he vivido más aventuras en menos de un año que las personas que viven hasta 70, que consuelo no.

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana del sábado, ya era hora de irme a la push a pasar el día con jake, así que Salí de casa me subí en mi camioneta y conduje hacia la playa.

Llegue bastante rápido, baje de mi camioneta y me dirigí a casa de jake, toque la puerta y en eso sale Bill.

Hola bella como estas hoy_ dice Billy

Hola Billy, bien y tú? _le respondo

Bastante bien _responde Billy

Genial Billy este Jacob? _pregunto.

Sí, pero está bien dormido si quieres te lo llamo_ dice

No Billy mejor déjalo descansar un poco más a estado patrullando hasta tarde a de estar cansado. dije.

Si tienes razón se esfuerza demasiado el chico está agotado_ dice Billy

iré a dar una vuelta por la playa Bill dile donde estoy cundo despierte ok_ le digo

Por supuesto bella _ responde

Gracias te veo luego_ digo

Baje a la playa y me senté en un troco que había allí .

Entonces me pareció que alguien venia…

Era Sam acompañado de otro chico que no había visto antes…


	3. Presentación

Presentación

Buenos días bella que tal estas hoy _ pregunto Sam

Bien Sam y tu_ dije

Bien _ respondió

Bella te quiero presentar a un muy viejo amigo_ dijo señalando al chico a su lado_ Nicolás esta es Isabella Swan… bella, Nicolás Van Garrett

Nicolás era un chico tan alto como Sam de piel banca y ojos verdes, definitivamente no era de por aquí…

Mucho gusto bella _ dijo Nicolás estrechando mi mano.

En ese momento sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, que era esto, no había sentido algo así desde …

El gusto es todo mío _dije soltando su mano

Le estoy enseñando la reserva y el pueblo a Nicolás _dijo Sam _ ha venido a visitarnos desde Nueva York y espero que su estancia sea lo más productiva posible… esto lo dijo mirándome raro.

Y que tal hasta ahora Nicolás has visto algo interesante en la reserva _comente casualmente.

En realidad el recorrido cada vez se pone más interesante_ dijo Nicolás.

Eso es bueno _dijo Sam_ vámonos aún queda mucho que ver

Si fue un placer Isabella_ dijo Nicolás

Solo bella, si fue un gusto conocerte_ dije

Adiós bella espero verte de nuevo_ dijo Nicolás…

Adiós _ dije

Me volvía sentar en el tronco a pensar…

Que me está pasando, que ha sido esa sensación extraña…locuras tuyas bella tal vez hasta ya estés perdiendo el único tonillo que te quedaba me dije…

Si son cosas mía _dije en voz alta

Que son cosas tuyas bella_ pregunto Jacob desde atrás de mi…

Nada jake solo hablaba conmigo misma_ le dije

A ok, belita creo que si tienes razón en lo que dicen por ahí_ dijo

Y que dicen por ahí jake? _pregunte

Que todos tenemos una pisca de locos bella, pero tú no tienes una pisca tu estas completamente friki _dijo exageradamente

Jacob Black_ dije _ no te atrevas a decir que estoy loca o …

O que _me reto

O destruiré tu auto nuevo _dije y puso cara de susto…

No no no! Bella no hagas eso _dijo_ no es cierto eres la persona más cuerda que conozco…

Enserio _ dije_ no te veo muy convencido de eso …

Si bella eres muy muy muy cuerda_ dijo en tono suplicante

De verdad no estoy muy convencida _ dije_ tal vez debería buscar el bat que tengo en la camioneta y así convencerte..

No no no no! Be enserio no estás loca_ dijo con cara de miedo, eso me hizo reír

No lo olvides jake la vida de tu auto depende de mí cordura así que no la tientes _lo amenace aun riendo

Si señora_ dijo en tono muy serio…

Y bien que hacemos hoy _pregunte

No sé, no tengo que patrullar hasta la noche, que tal ir al cine_ dijo

Tal vez pero yo pago las entradas y tú la comida, al fin y al cabo tú te la comerás casi toda_ dije

Oye estoy en pleno crecimiento _dijo fingiendo enojo_ tengo que comer para ser grande y fuerte.. me reí de eso

Jake si creces mas no cabras ni por la puerta de tu casa _dije_ sería muy divertido verte todos los días agacharte para entrar a tu casa…jajaja!

Jajajaja! Muy gracioso bella por qué no te haces comediante_ dijo

Tal vez lo haga pero no podrías verme todos los días y sufrirías mi ausencia_ dije_ aunque se de alguien que se alegraría de mi partida…

Quien? _pregunto enojado

Tu coche_ dije riendo.

Si tienes razón_ dijo uniéndose a mis risa…

Fuimos al cine la pasamos genial… vimos una de terror o mejor dicho el vio una de terror yo vi el chico de al lado que comía como cerdo…jajaja mi tiempo con jake era verdaderamente divertido…

Apreciaba su compañía pero ahora es el momento más odiado por mí, la hora de dormir hora de las pesadillas sin fin…adiós paz.

Me prepare para dormir y enfrentar lo que venirme acosté en la cama y espere a sumergirme en el mundo de mis pesadilla.


	4. Sueños  extraños

Sueños extraños

_Me encontraba en la push y caminaba por la orilla del mar, no podía percibir ningún sonido no había nada ni nadie a mi alrededor, estaba sola, empiezo a correr pero no logro encontrar a nadie y mis gritos no son escuchados. En ese momento siento el viento soplar y el mundo comienza a aparecer veo una sombra y la sigo hasta un prado, este prado es donde el…es su prado pero él no está aquí. Mi mente me dice que me valla que estoy en peligro, no me da tiempo y ante mí de entre los arbustos sale un ser, este hombre es… es…Nicolás. Se va acercando a mi no puedo moverme, se acerca cada vez mas y mas luego se inclina y susurra en mi oído…"el momento está por llegar". Qué significa eso, logro articular esas palabras… el sonríe y dice"tu verdad te será rebelada solo ten paciencia" en eso mi mundo se pone negro y siento una gran angustia y…_

Me desperté agitada, con un grito retenido en la garganta, la horrible sensación de estar sumida en la oscuridad no desaparecía, mire el reloj de la mesa de noche 4:30 am, genial no volvería a dormir.

Que sueño tan extraño, normal mente mis sueños son un tormento para mí pero es solo porque me veo en sumida en una oscuridad constante de la que no puedo salir y veo cosas realmente macabras en ellas, pero esto es raro. No sé porque pero este sueño me asusto más que los sicóticos que suelo tener, Ahora sueño con gente que apenas conozco, que maravilla, será que Jacob tiene razón y estoy enloqueciendo.

Ni siquiera los domingos mis pesadillas se toman un descanso… deberían tomar vacaciones debe de ser agotador torturar a una persona de lunes a domingo, no me molestaría si se toman el día, y me dejan soñar con ponis y castillos no sería tan malo. Pero no la tortura es demasiado divertida cierto…

Bella sí que estás loca ahora le hablas a tus pesadillas para lo que quedaste que triste…ha ahora que hacer con mi tiempo extra. Revisaría los correos electrónicos. Me levanta y fui a encender la PC, como siempre el internet tarda una eternidad para cargase, de sido bajar a cepillarme los dientes y tomar agua. Charlie un no a despertado, mejor no quiero tener una charla emocional de nuevo, a veces papa podría llegar a ser tan perspectivo como mama, y contar mis pesadillas seria una visita a un psicólogo.

Regrese a mi cuarto, me senté frente al ordenador y comencé a revisar los correos, nada ningún mensaje de Reneé, solo un mensaje del horóscopo, y a falta de algo mejor lo abrí y comencé a leer.

_**Virgo:**_

"_**Mantén la mente abierta, y tu verdadero ser se revelara ante ti… se paciente."**_

Qué clase de horóscopo bobo era ese, puras tonterías y perdedera de tiempo, borre la publicidad y luego apague el ordenador, me recosté en la cama pensar, unos minutos después escuche a Charlie levantarse me había comentado que soy iría a pescar, por eso estaba madrugando, que suerte tiene mi padre, pescando es feliz mientras yo aquí estoy tratando de mantenerme cuerda, pero ni loca le diría algo de lo que me pasa lo peor que el psicólogo seria un día padre e hija pescando y dudo aguantar la experiencia…

Escuche a Charlie preparar todo y salir de la casa, arranco el auto se fue, me quede recostada, pero ya no podía dormir, busque mi reproductor coloque un Cd, cualquiera y comencé a escuchar música con mis auriculares para matar el tiempo.

Eran más de las 7:00 am ya, apague el equipo, me quite los auriculares y baje, aria la colada, desayunaría, terminaría mi trabajo de mate y luego le hablaría a jake, hoy sería un domingo común y corriente sin ninguna novedad.


	5. Interesante

Interesante

_Mientras tanto en otra parte_…

Quién diría que mi objetivo aquí se revelaría tan rápido, no creí que todo se daría tan natural, después de todo mi misión tal vez no sea tan dura, tal vez exageraron un tanto con la encomienda.

Solo falta algunos detalles para comenzar con la misión. Ahora que había encontrado a ese diamante en bruto no podía dejarlo escapar, ya todo se estaba dando según el plan ya hace 6 meses esto ha comenzado, un esencia se nota modificada, está preparándose para lo que viene, lo sé, será duro de atravesar pero no imposible después de todo yo ya he pasado por esto, no fue tan malo.

Tengo que hablar con él, debo saber que tanto saber de esto o si tiene alguna idea de lo que le pasara, o le está pasando como me temo, se ha iniciado la primera fase y se nota que no conoce lo que sucede.

Pero donde puedo hablarte sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, por que esconder la verdad, todo este tiempo, destruiremos mucho si no es capaz de aceptar su destino y el deber que tiene.

Siento a alguien que se acerca por detrás. Es el no hay duda.

A pasado mucho tiempo_ digo.

Si tienes razón, la última vez que te vi eras solo un niño._ dice

Ja, no has cambiado nada, porque te has escondido en este pueblo_ le digo_ tu gente te necesita, eres su líder, y por si fuera poco no le han dicho nada de nada en todos este tiempo que esperan para contarle todo, ya no puede desconocer la verdad, el tiempo se está acercando.

Lo sé, lo he sentido_ comenta_ tenía la esperanza de que no tuviera que atravesar por esto, creíamos que era mejor callar, pero últimamente no estoy tan seguro, pero no he encontrado el momento indicado para decirle todo.

Entiendo que todo fue por seguridad pero eso, ara mi misión más difícil de cumplir_ digo.

Me parece increíble que te hayan asignado esta misión, no es que dude de tus capacidades pero pensé que mandarían a alguien con más experiencia_dice

No me ofende tu falta de fe en mí, pero hasta yo me sorprendí, crees que estén probando mis capacidades_ pregunto

Nunca es seguro lo que hace, pero todo lo que manda siempre tiene una razón, es un ser inteligente de verdad_ dijo

Sí, pero volviendo al punto cuando le dirás todo_ dije sin rodeos.

No sé, de verdad que no se, _ dice_ tal vez en las próximas semanas se lo diga

Semanas dije con asombro_ no creo que tenga semanas, queda poco tiempo pero todo depende de su fuerza vital.

Es fuerte se que podrá con esto _dice muy seguro.

Eso espero_ digo_ hay ya no es mi responsabilidad

Lo sé, ya tengo que irme_ dijo_ estaremos en contacto.

Si dudo que me vaya pronto de este pueblo si todo sigue este curso_ digo

Adiós_ dice simplemente y desaparece.

Estupendo me encuentro en un callejón sin salida y si él no se decide a contarle tal vez tendré que hacerlo yo.

Que interesante se está tornando esta misión, promete más de lo que pensé en un principio.

Gracias chicos por su apoyo les agredesco sus Reviews…

Si quieren enterarse de este gran secreto no dejen de leer… XD

Por favor dejen sus Reviews


	6. Fiesta infantil

**Fiesta infantil **

Pov bella

Eran las 3:30 estaba viendo un poco de tv mientras esperaba a jake, Emily había llamado temprano para invitarnos a Charlie y a mí a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su primita Claire, la pequeña va a cumplir 2 años, será una verdadera experiencia estar en una fiesta de niños pequeños con niños grandes (los licántropos)… sí que me voy a divertir viendo a los muchachos tragarse una vaca cada uno.

Escuche un auto estacionarse en la entrada, era jake, apague la tv, busque mi chaqueta, el regalo de Claire y Salí a su encuentro.

Hola be _dijo Jacob_ preparada para divertirte, ya sabes que este tipo de fiestas pueden descontrolarse un poco cuando beben mucho…

Hola jake_digo_ pensé que era una fiesta infantil, como es eso de descontrolarse, no me digas que piensas beber, y mucho mas en presencia de Charlie, hay Dios ahora si Charlie se enterara de la mala influencia que eres para mí, me prohibirá verte y convenciera a Billy de que te mete en una escuela militar…la próxima vez que te vea tendrás rapado el cabello y no caminaras si no macharas a todas partes diciendo si señor a

Jajá bella_ dijo _ que graciosa estas últimamente, pero no, me refería a los niños ya sabes que los jugos de uva y manzana puede ser peligroso y pueden embriagarse con facilidad, solo espero que vean bien la piñata y no la confundan con el esqueleto con playera azul.

Jajá vez que tu también te metes conmigo _digo dramáticamente_ si sigues así te acusare con mi papa_le digo poniendo voz de niña.

Aja belita acusa me con tu papi el poli _dice_ el cual le día a mi padre y este me mandara a la cama sin cenar, por meterme con una pobre bebe de 18 años…

No me recuerdes mi vejentud Jacob Black eso es una blasfema_ digo

Ok viejita nos vamos_ dice riendo

Si niño feo_ digo _ le he prometido a Emily ayudarla un poco…

Como _dice jake _ déjame adivinar tu será el payaso.

Jajaja, si y tú serás mi amigo taradin el bocón _le digo_ no bobo en la cocina

A ok pero si te decides a lo del payaso solo avísame y te consigo el traje_ dice riendo_ ya puedo imaginarte con el traje y jugando con los niños la rueda rueda…jajajaja

Ya vámonos _digo exasperada_ o me voy sola

Como ordene gran Isabella Swan_ dice

Cállate_digo y el se ríe

15 minutos después ya estábamos en casa de Emily, entramos y salude a Sam que nos abrió la puerta, y fui a la cocina en busca de Emily.

Hola Emily aquí estoy lista para el trabajo _digo

Hola bella qué bueno que llegaste a ayudarnos _dice_ no sé que es pero si los niños en el patio o los niños grandes en la cocina que se están comiendo lo que preparo apenas salen.

Oye tenemos hambre! _dicen a coro los chicos.

Mire a un lado y estaban los chicos de la manada, Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth , Collin y Brady, Leah estaba ayudando a Emily .solo faltaba Quil… donde estaría

Hola leah_dije

Hola bella_dice leah

Bueno parece que trajiste a jake_ dice paúl_ y no hay comida para ti… llegaste tarde

Ya fuera fuera fuera de mi cocina_ dice Emily _ o buscare la escoba, vallan a entretener a los niños al patio como Quil.

Huy que miedo_dices pero todos salen…

A paz al fin _dice Emily _chicas comencemos si …

Claro Emily _ decimos leah y yo a la vez.

La fiesta trascurría con normalidad hasta Charlie, Sue, Harry, Billy llegaron, los niños se divertían mucho con los payasos y Claire no dejaba de reír con las payasadas de Quil.

De repente sonó el timbre Sam fue abrir y alguien entro en la cocina era Nicolás.

Hola Emily como estas_dice Nicolás_ y la niña del cumpleaños.

Hola nico_ dice_ afuera con los demás

Hola leah , bella_ dice_ si me disculpan iré afuera con los demás

Por supuesto_dice leah

En ese momento nuestras miradas se encuentran más de los necesario y luego se va al patio…

Leah_dice Emily_ ve y coloca por favor estas salchichas en la mesa, pero repárteles a los niños antes que no se acerquen los tragones antes.

Desde el patio se escucha un oye!

Jajajaja reímos las tres, y luego leah va a cumplir con su encomienda

Bien bella ya has conocido a nico que tal te parece_dice

Si ya lo conozco pero a qué viene esa pregunta Emily _digo_ apenas he hablado con el…

Ha!_ dice

Leah regresa con la bandeja vacía y con la trulla de chicos detrás

Esos niños comen más que nosotros no nos han dejado ni una_dice jake

Jajajaja estallamos Emily y yo

Oigan no se rían tenemos hambre_dicen los chicos

Ya salen más _dice Emily

Ja la fiesta se ponía cada vez más divertida y solo eran las 6:00, que pasaría mas tarde.

Quienes son los niños aquí los lobos o los pequeños… XD

Gracias chicos sus Reviews…

Si quieren enterarse de este gran secreto no dejen de leer…

Por favor dejen sus Reviews


	7. Charla bajo las estrellas

Charla bajo las estrellas

Todavía los chicos seguían en la cocina devorando todo, Emily me dijo que me tomara un descanso, así que Salí y me senté en las escaleras del porche.

Hacia una noche bonita casi ni había nubes en el cielo, podían verse las estrellas, lo cual en serio era raro.

De repente siento a alguien acercarse a mí.

Es una linda noche no es cierto _ dice Nicolás

Si es de las pocas noches hermosas que he visto aquí. _digo

Puedo sentarme _me pregunta

Claro _digo

Se sienta a mi lado, su presencia me perturba pero a la vez me inspira confianza.

Bella no voy a irme por las ramas hay algo que he querido hablar contigo_ dice

Me sorprendo después de todo solo le conozco desde hace 1 día.

Suéltalo _digo

Bella se por lo que estas pasando, en serio lo entiendo_ me dice_ sé cómo se siente, es como un dolor que te sofoca y no te deja respira una punzada, un vacio, sé que es eso se como es…se que es estar metido en esto de lleno de verdad.

De verdad no me esperaba tener esta conversación, y mucho menos con alguien que acabo de conocer.

Que es lo que sabes exactamente _le pregunto

Todo bella, todo lo que te paso _dice_ lo se y lo comprendo, también se que no te hace bien oír esto pero es necesario que lo oigas porque todo a partir de ahora requerirá de tu fuerza, y tu valor.

Que quieres decir _digo

Bella la vida a veces nos pone obstáculos y debemos ser capases de tratar de superarlos, _dice_ porque sino estos acaban con nosotros, bella, debes mirar asía adelante y ver que todo pasa por una razón, el pasado es algo imborrable, pero el futuro es lo que tú quieres que sea. Todo va a ir bien ya lo veras

Eso espero de verdad _digo_ cuando dices que sabes todo te refieres a que…

Si se lo de la manada, y de los ataques de la vampiro _dice

Me sorprendo, el no parecía más que un humano normal.

Porque me miras así, no eres la única que cree y sabe de la existencia de estos seres, _dice Nicolás _ a demás conozco a mucha gente que sabe de esto.

Estaba anonadada esto era de dominio publico

Bella te puedo pedir una cosa _dice

Claro _digo

Si en algún momento no sabes nada de algo o no entiendes algo que pase acude a mi yo puedo ayudarte, se lo que tienes encima de verdad, puedes encontrarme aquí en la push _dice_ se que suena loco, pero siento que tú podrías necesitar mi ayuda alguna vez…ok

Si ok_ digo_ lo tomare en cuenta gracias.

De nada _ dice levantándose _ y bella…

Si?_ pregunto.

Los sueños muchas veces son el presagio de un acontecimiento venidero_ dice y entra en la casa.

_Los sueños son el presagio de un acontecimiento venidero._

_El presagio de un acontecimiento venidero._

Qué quiso decir un momento…como sabe de los sueños.

Este chico es extraño, pero ciento algo siento como si de verdad quiere ayudarme.

Que loco.

Bella entra van a tumbar la piñata _dice jake a mi espalda

Ya voy_ le digo me levanto y entro

Pero las palabras de el seguían retumbando en mi mente.

***0000***

Quienes son los niños aquí los lobos o los pequeños… XD

Gracias chicos sus Reviews…

Si quieren enterarse de este gran secreto no dejen de leer…

Por favor dejen sus Reviews


	8. Horribles sensaciones

**Horribles sensaciones**

La fiesta acabo, Claire se veía muy feliz con sus obsequios en los cuales se encontraba un equipo de maquillaje el cual probaba con Quil.

Los niños ya se habían marchado y solo quedábamos unos cuantos los cuales estábamos limpiando el desastre de la piñata…

Bueno salió muy bien_ dijo Emily_ no hay ninguna baja cierto.

No creo que no _respondo_ aunque creo que Quil podría estar sufriendo con Claire.

No lo está disfrutando _dice Emily _ gracias bella de verdad te lo agradezco

No hay que fue entretenido _digo

Después de limpiar cada uno se fue, chalie me llevo a casa y esa noche, no tuve sueños por primera vez en meses dormí completamente bien.

Me desperte con esa extraña sensación de que alguien te observa mire a todos lados pero mi ventana estaba cerrada con seguro así que era imposible.

Me levante y prepare para ir al instituto, me encontré con mi padre en la cocina debería ser más temprano de lo que pensé.

Bella buenos días_ dice

Buenos días papa_ le respondo

Que fiesta la de anoche_ dice_ menos mal que soy policía y no maestro

Si papa tienes razón, los niños son dinamita_ le digo

Bella quisiera hablar contigo un momento_dice

Dale suéltalo_ digo

Bella te veo más animada me alegra ese cambio, estas mucho mejor_me dice

Si papa me siento mejor_ le digo_ creo que voy subir a terminar de alistarme y me voy al instituto.

Ok cielo_ dice

Me doy media vuelta y cuando voy a empezar a caminar todo comienza a darme vueltas me apoyo de la pared, no veo nada todo se pone negro y siento un pinchaso en mi cabeza…

Bella, bella, bella, estas bien_oigo a Charlie llamarme y empieza a zarandearme

De repente todo se normaliza

Bells estas bien _me pregunta

Ah sí papa estoy bien solo fue un pequeño mareo nada mas_ digo

Estas segura_pregunta

Si papa relájate ya estoy bien_la respondo

Te ha pasado eso alguna vez _ dice

No papa no me ha pasado nunca es la primera vez, pero estoy bien no me pasa nada.

Segura, mejor quédate encasa y descansa_ me dice.

No papa ya estoy bien y además estamos por entrar en la semana de exámenes finales_ le digo _ no puedo faltar.

Bella, no debes exigirte tanto cielo_ me reprende

Lo sé, lo se papa_digo y miro mi reloj_ creo que ya tienes que irte y yo también.

Si tienes razón pero cualquier cosa me llamas sabeas donde estoy _dice_ ok…

Ok…

Sale de la casa, y se va recojo mis libros y en eso vuelvo a tener otro ataque pero este me tiro al piso no sentía mis piernas, no veía nada.

Que horrible ciento como si me clavaran agujas en la cabeza y el cuerpo pero luego se detiene, respiro aliviada, espero un rato, ya me siento mejor. Pero estaba considerando quedarme en casa. Pero mejor no estar sola no me Asia bien.

Recojo mis libros, salgo de casa y me siento en el monovolumen, espero por si viene otro de esos ataques pero no, me siento normal como si nada, prendo el auto y me voy al instituto.

La sensación de alguien me observaba seguía presente pero no había nadie…

***0000***

**Señoras y señores aquí comenzamos con el verdadero misterio que le estará pasando a bella ustedes que creen… díganme lo que piensan.**

**Si quieren enterarse de este gran secreto no dejen de leer…**

**Por favor dejen sus Reviews**


	9. Vigilancia

Vigilancia.

_Mientras… En el bosque fuera de la casa de los swan_

Esta comenzando ya no se puede aplazar, su olor va cambiando, pude apreciarlo mientras estaba en su habitación la noche anterior, pero no imaginaba que sería tan pronto, como es posible que no le hayan dicho desde hace tiempo mientras más sepas de esto, más posibilidades tienes de superarlo.

Al amanecer me escondí en el bosque esperando a que saliera de su casa, pero de un momento a otro, pude sentirlo, esa sensación que ya aun recordaba, ese dolor que tratas de ocultar pero es más fuerte que tu.

Pude oír a su padre decirle angustiado.

_Estas bien…_

Ha y a ella responder

_Papa estoy bien solo fue un pequeño mareo nada mas…_

Si claro niña a quien tratas de engañar, te duele lo sé, esto es apenas lo primero de todo lo que habrás de pasar.

Veo a su padre marchar y espero a que salga, pero no, en lugar de eso lo ciento de nuevo, otro ataque pero esta vez es más fuerte.

Pero soportas después de todo eres fuerte y cada vez me convenzo que tal vez si podrás con estos me tienes muy impresionado.

Te observo salir y te noto vigilante, astuta será que puedes sentir mi presencia, tal vez tus sentidos se han agudizado después de todo no todos soportan a las sanguijuelas tan bien como tú.

Te marchas en tu chatarra, decidí seguir por si acaso, después de todo, en este momento te encuentras en la boca del lobo querida…

No solo yo estoy tras de ti, hay otros, que te quieren para cosas mucho más horribles, no es así niña, pero al final solo uno se quedara con la recompensa.

Ahora solo hace falta saber quien…

***0000***

**Si quieren enterarse de este gran secreto no dejen de leer…**

**Por favor dejen sus Reviews.**


	10. Crepúsculo

Crepúsculo

Pov bella

Al llegue al instituto, a tiempo este día se me estaba pasando más rápido de lo normal. Ya era hora del almuerzo, y estaba sentada con Mike y Ángela y los otros chicos en nuestra mesa, de siempre, Ángela platicaba muy animada con ben sobre la película que verían esta semana en port Ángeles.

Jesica y Mike andan y terminan, andan y terminan su relación tantas veces que ya no sé si están o no están, Lauren, que puedo decir ya lo sabía, me odia y ni se porque.

Yo solo esperaba que el día terminara e ir a ver a Jacob, ya extrañaba su compañía, es increíble lo mucho que llegas a querer a las personas que de verdad están tratando de animarte, y sacarte del oscuro abismo lleno de tinieblas y cosas macabras que tengo en mi corazón.

Hablando de macabro ya no he tenido ningún sueño de aquellos, la sangre gente gritando, viseras por todos lado ya no, no puedo decir que no me alegre de por lo menos tener sueños algo como decirlo medio normales, porque isabella swan tiene terminantemente prohibido ser normal, soy un imán para atraer el peligro, y lo raro.

Las clases terminaron fui a casa hice la cena, la deje cerca del microondas y me fui a la push, Jacob estaba en el taller lo cual era raro ya que ultima mente siempre estaba de patrulla.

Hola jake_ lo salude_ que tal es raro verte en aquí hace tiempo que no te veía en tu taller.

Hola bels_ me dice_ si tienes razón hace tiempo que no tenía un tiempito para esto, lo tenía abandonado.

Me siento en su carro, hace tiempo que no lo veía trabajar así que saque mi teléfono nuevo (gracias a los ahorros) y empecé a tomarle fotos a lo que jake posaba y yo reía…

Jacob siempre estas para animarme eres mi verdadero amigo.

Gracias jake siempre estas para mi_ le dije

No es nada bella siempre es un placer servirte_ me responde

Le saco la lengua.

Bella no habíamos hablado de esto, pero _dice él_ las clases están a punto de acabar te graduaras, ya has pensado que aras después quiero decir vas a ir a la universidad, no.

En realidad jake no se_ digo_ es que ya no queda tiempo pero, no se, he enviado solicitudes a algunas universidades, en Washington en california y hasta chalie me trajo formularios de Yale, Stamford y hasta de Harvard, no sé que le pica a ese hombre en serio cree que voy a poder entrar a uno de esos monstruos.

Jajaja_ dice Jacob_ por qué no bella puedes quedar quien quita.

Aja_ le digo_ si mañana de seguro recibo mi carta de aceptación a la universidad aja, y los cerdos vuelan, se realista no soy material de esas universidades tan prestigiosas. Tendría que vivir más 80 años para poder entrar y más para graduarme en una carrera.

Bella no seas tan pesimista quien sabe la vida da muchas vueltas_ dice_ hoy estas aquí pero tal vez mañana no, y quien sabe tal vez te acepten en una de esas universidades, tienes mucho potencial, sabes que eres capaz de grandes cosas.

Eso me hace sonreír, jake e incluso mi padre me tienen una confianza infinita la cual no creo merecer.

Cambiemos de tema._ digo_ jake hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo.

Bella soy muy joven todavía_ dice_ no voy a huir y casarme contigo.

Se ríe y yo le pongo mala cara.

No es eso jake además tu tendrías que pedírmelo a mi bobo. _ de digo._ es sobre ese chico Nicolás que sabes de él.

Bueno que es amigo de Sam y que sabe artes marciales te lo juro derribo a Paul. En un movimiento. Eso fue increíble de verdad _ me dice

Jake que es él_ le pregunto

Bella de verdad no lo se_ dice_ pero no es un ser normal, es muy fuerte, pero es una persona muy amable de verdad. En lo poco que he hablado con él, sé que no es una mala persona.

Entiendo_ digo

En eso resuena un aullido.

Me están llamando_ dice _ bella ve a casa de Emily te busco haya.

Jacob ocurre algo_ pregunto

No se bells pero me están llamando debo ir_ dice_ detectaron algo. No te vayas a casa si ocurre algo aquí podremos proteger te de acuerdo.

Si

Bella tranquila no pasa nada_ dice y luego se va corriendo por el bosque.

Salgo del taller y voy bajando a la playa.

Entonces veo a alguien sentado en un tronco, es el

Se voltea me mira fijamente me hace señas para acercarme.

Me siento en el tronco junto a él, esta atardeciendo y el la puesta de sol es magnifica

El crepúsculo bella_ dice_ el momento en que muere el día

El crepúsculo Nicolás _ digo _ el momento en que nace la noche

El sonríe y asiente.

Nos quedamos en silencio contemplando, la muerte el día y el nacimiento de la noche

***0000***

**Si quieren enterarse de este gran secreto no dejen de leer…**

**Por favor dejen sus Reviews, nada me gustaría mas que entérame de su opinión que les desagrada, que les gusta para mi eso es muy importante chicos…**

**Gracias.**


	11. Des estresarse

Des estresarse

Nicolás _rompí el silencio y él me voltea a ver, ya a anochecido otra noche estrellada que raro _puedo preguntarte algo

Si claro _dice

Que eres_ dije_ como sabes de los lobos, los vampiros, como sabes de todo?

Bella eso es mas de una pregunta_ dijo

Eso me hace sonreír

Responde por favor_ digo

Es una larga historia, confórmate con saber que:

Soy un ser vivo

Se lo que tengo que saber

Mi historia es muy larga bella, como ya te dije pase por circunstancias que me recuerdan mucho a tu dolor, te comprendo mejor que tú misma. Pero prometo que algún día te la contare.

Eso espero dije.

Nos quedamos cayados.

Empiezo a mirar al mar y no, no. Otro ataque todo se pone negros no ciento dolores algunos, pero mi cuerpo se entumece no ciento nada.

Bella, bella, me escuchas _ oigo a lo lejos

A_ todo vuelve a la normalidad._si

Bella te encuentras bien estas mas pálida_ dice

A si solo me maree, estoy un poco cansada dije

Quieres que te lleve donde Emily_pregunta

A no yo puedo ir sola no hay problema, estoy un poco estresada, ya casi termina el año escolar, y estoy con los exámenes finales, y lo de las universidades, eso estresa a cualquiera_dije

Si eso es cierto_ dice _ no te presiones tanto

Jajaja_ digo_ no creo que sea posible ya me estrese

Bueno creo que debo desestresarte _dijo_ te gustaría dar una vuelta conmigo

Me quedo en blanco esta pidiéndome, lo que creo que esta pidiéndome…

No sé, le dije a jake que iría a donde Emily_dije _ no debo salir de la push

Huuuumm_ dice _ pero solo será un paseo y no se molestara si estás conmigo

Tal vez, no se_digo

Mencione que te llevare en mi moto_dice.

Haberlo dicho antes_ dije ya no podía salir en moto ya que jake casi siempre estaba de patrulla y Charlie pasaba la mayoría del tiempo aquí, así que no tenia chance_ acabas de lanzarme un buen anzuelo

Y tu acabas de picarlo_ dice y sonríe, se levanta y me tiende la mano_ vamos

Vamos_ le digo tomando su mano.

Caminamos hacia una casa, no había pasado por aquí antes, abre el garaje y saca _**´´la mama de la motos**_´´. Se monta

Bienes_ dice

Si_ digo y sonrió, me monto y me sujeto a su cintura.

A donde vamos_le pregunto

Ya lo veras es un sitio especial, Sujétate_ dice, le ago. caso acelera.

No maneja mal el viento azota mi cara, hace tiempo que no tenia esta sensación de adrenalina y a la vez de plenitud.

Conduce rápido y en poco tiempo dejamos la reserva atrás.

***0000***

**Chicos debido a problemas tenicos se me había hecho imposible actualizar la historia, pero heme aquí al fin, aunque los problemas no están de todo solucionados seguimos en eso ok…**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, definitivamente nada me gusta mas…**

**Sigan, diciéndome que tal les parece, disculpen lo corto pero les prometo otro capitulo antes de que termine este dia… y el siguiente cap gente les aseguro que promete mucho potencial. **


	12. El mirador

El mirador

Sigue conduciendo, esto se siente tan bien, es genial…me encanta sentir el viento en mi cara.

Nicolás toma una curva tras otra, y sigue subiendo una cuesta , yo no quiero que se detenga esto es tan bueno. Pero todo tiene que acaba en algún momento.

Para la moto.

Vamos bella _dice

Me bajo

Donde estamos _pregunto

Estamos en el mirador_ dice bajando de la moto_ es el mejor lugar para ver las estrellas.

Miro a mi alrededor, el mirador he, tiene razón es el mejor lugar para ver las estrellas.

Nos acercamos a la baranda y miro hacia abajo todo se ve increíble desde aquí se ve toda la push, el bosque, y todo lo que rodea al pueblo desde aquí parece tener algo mágico

Guau!_ digo _ que vista.

Si lo se_ dice_ es increíble, esta es un de las cosas más hermosas que tiene este pueblo.

La luna está en su punto máximo, grande y redonda

Es muy bello_ le digo_ no había oído hablar de este lugar

Muy poca gente lo conoce, lo cual es perfecto aquí Vengo a pensar y a buscar un poco de paz, _dice_ me relaja este lugar.

Gracias por compartirlo conmigo_le digo.

No es nada _ dice_ pero me pregunto qué te gusto más el viaje en moto o la vista

Me rio y el conmigo

Lo admito_ le digo_ me encanto andar en moto contigo, no conduces nada mal, pero esta vista es una de las mejores cosas que he llegado a ver de forks. Pero yo diría que un 50, 50 ambas cosa, el viaje en moto y la vista.

Se ríe todavía más y yo con él, su risa es contagiosa, creo que no había no notado que se ve más…

Corto ese pensamiento, bella, bella en que estas pensando es solo un chico que acabas de conocer, con el que acabas de andar en moto, al que te aferraste a su cintura…

Bella _dice_ sigues hay?

Ha si disculpa_ le digo, genial ahora creerá que estoy loca, bueno más loca de lo que debe pensar que estoy.

Debate interno?_dice

Ha?_digo

Si luces como si acabaras de tener un debate interno_ dice_ tienes esa cara de, haber discutido contigo misma y haber perdido.

Porque crees que perdí?_ le digo

Corazonada_ dice yo me sonrojo, ahora debe creer que soy una desquiciada _ además a mí también me pasa lo mismo de vez en cuando. No hay nada mejor que hablar o pelear contigo mismo, enserio que te lo digo yo. Y se ríe

Bueno no te lo discuto _le digo

Sonríe

No somos tan diferentes bella _dice

Estoy de acuerdo nicolas_digo

Fijo mi vista en el horizonte, y miro una casa no es más un edificio no lejos de la playa, pero si está alejado de la reservación, parece abandonado.

Qué es eso _ le pregunto

A es una cabaña de almacenamiento, era usada por los pescadores, pero fue abandonada hace tiempo, supongo que debió quedar como depósito, pero el bosque sea cobrado en ella se ve que nadie ha ido por ahí en un buen tiempo._ dice

Si_ digo_ la vegetación es muy alta allí.

Si _ dice_que noche tan hermosa

Concuerdo_ digo

La noche es fresca, y estar aquí se siente tan bien, y muchos más en tan… bella! Grata compañía, grata compañía iba a decir naguara ya uno no puede ni estar tranquila adentro de sus pensamientos, sin que salga su lado cochambroso…

Nicolás me mira y sonríe

Otro debate interno?_ pregunta

Si _ le digo

Quien gano?_ dice

Quién crees tu?_digo

De verdad quieres saber_ me pregunta

Si

Creo que tu_ dice

Si tienes razón yo gane_ le digo riendo

El se ríe, nunca me había reído tanto el es tan diferente, tan pero tanta diferente a todos los chicos que he conocido, incluso diferente a Jacob.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, a ninguno de los dos parece incomodarnos el silencio. Otra cosa que teníamos en común.

Pongo mi mano en la baranda junto a la suya, el cubre mi mano con la suya, sentir su mano me provoca un agradable cosquilleo.

Me volteo a ver y él me mira con atención. Nuestras miradas se fijan, no lo puedo detener y no estoy segura de querer hacerlo, nos vamos acercando, acercando, acercando y…

***0000***

**Que tal, que les pareció, usteden que creen que pase aquí, si quieres saberlo no dejes de leer.**

**Hasta pronto…**


	13. Interrupción

Interrupción

Nos acercamos cada vez más, estamos a centímetros de nuestros rostros, y en ese momento suena mi teléfono!

Nos apartamos rápidamente

Que me pasa estoy loca, veo mi teléfono, es Jacob

Hola_ digo

Estas bien, Se puede saber en dónde te has metido Isabella swan, te dije que me esperaras donde Emily_decia jake_ que irresponsable, cuando te hablo solo escuchas bla,bla ,bla. Te dije que no salieras de la push pero…

Ya voy para allá_ lo corte _ no te estreses, estoy bien. Dije colgando.

Parece que alguien se molesto_ dice Nicolás.

Si mejor nos vamos_ le digo

Vamos hacia la moto nos montamos y conduce rumbo a la push, a pesar de todo disfrute el viaje de regreso, aunque de verdad no sé que me paso…

Llegamos a la casa de donde saco la moto, bajamos de ella la guarda y seguimos nuestro camino hacia la playa.

Todo el trayecto fue en silencio, hasta llegar a la playa, yo tenía que subir a casa de Emily.

Me paro y el también.

Bueno Nicolás de nuevo gracias por haber compartido conmigo ese lugar tan hermoso _digo_ no esperaba un lugar tan bello aquí en forks

De nada bella, fue un placer en serio_ dice_avisame cuando quieras dar un paseo en moto… yo estoy presto para eso…

Jajaja _me rio_ claro me encantaría

Enserio es una oferta, hasta te la podría prestar_ dice con un sonrisa

Seria genial _digo_ me encanta andar en moto, incluso tengo una pero casi ni la uso, jake era el que me estaba enseñando pero con tantas cosa ya casi ni tiene tiempo para nada… además Charlie casi siempre está aquí lo que me dificulta más las cosas.

Entiendo _dice

Debo subir antes de que a Jacob le dé un ataque _digo

Adelante_dice_ te veo luego

Si _digo

Y en un impulso me acerque a él y bese su mejilla

Adiós _digo más roja que un tomate…

Adiós_ dice

Fui Subiendo a casa de Emily, a un me desconcertaba lo que había pasado hoy, _isabella apenas conoces al tipo y te montas en una moto con él_, discutía conmigo misma, _pero es que no lo pude evitar, una moto_, _la velocidad, la adrenalina_… fue una locura decía mi parte responsable…a quien engaño eso estuvo genial, aunque apenas lo conozca.

Bella!_ grito jake sacándome de mis pensamientos _ donde andabas.

Por ahí Jacob dando un paseo_ digo_ porque paso algo.

La chupasangre a estado rondando mucho ten cuidado, no me gusta que andes por ahí tu sola _dice_ sabes que estamos en alerta bella copera por favor.

Jake ya te dije solo fue un paseo_ dije_ pero tienes razón debí avisarte.

Si debiste_ dice

Lo siento si te preocupe_digo

Aja _dice

Jake_digo_ te voy a compensar…

A si como_dice

Te hare una lasaña para ti solito_ digo_ que te parece

Es un buen comienzo _dice con una sonrisa

Luego lo abraso…siento a Jacob tensarse

Que pasa_pregunto

Bella fuiste sola a dar ese paseo _dice

Porque la pregunta_ digo

Simple curiosidad_ dice_ y bien

Pues, bueno, yo…

Jacob, bella!_ grita Emily_ que hacen la cena esta lista, jake y si quieres que te dejen algo tendrás que corre…

Salvada por la campana de la cena… que suerte

Jacob me mira por última vez y sale corriendo al interior de la casa.

Emily _digo

Bella_ dice _ ten mucho cuidado…y luego se va metió en la casa

Que, quiso decir Emily, entre en la casa los chicos ya estaban arrasando con la cena, hasta jake, estos chicos podrían comerse un elefante y aun no llenarse. En una esquina estaba sam el cual me miraba con curiosidad… trate de ignorar sus miradas.

Todos terminaron de cenar, ya iban hacer las 9 tenía que regresar a casa. Nos despedimos de todos.

Jacob me acompaño a mi monovolumen, todo el camino estuvo muy callado

Bueno bella te veo mañana _ dijo cuando llegamos a mi auto

Si jake te veo mañana _dije montándome en el coche.

Conduje hasta casa, llegue rápido, abrí la puerta y vi a Charlie viento tv lo salude y me fui a mi habitación… busque mis cosas de aseo, me di baño y luego me iría a dormir estaba exhausta, me despedí de Charlie y subí, guarde mis cosas en mi armario, y en ese momento fui víctima de otro de esos ataques, caí al suelo, me costaba respirar me dolía la cabeza…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así pero paso me levante y me recosté en la cama, estos ataques se hacen cada vez más frecuente.

¿Que rayos esta pasa conmigo?

Con esta pregunta cerré los ojos y me deje caer en el mundo del sueño…

***0000***

**Que tal, que creían, pues no tal vez después ustedes que opinan. Gracias por sus reviews chicas me encantan… hoy tendrán otro cap espero que les guste.**

**Mientras mas reviews dejen mas rápido actualizare…ok **

**Asi pueden sobornarme que les parece.=)**

**Hasta pronto…**


	14. Admirable

Admirable

_Mientras En el bosque fuera de la casa de los Swan… _

No puedo entenderte de verdad porque no le has dicho aun_ digo

Es que la oportunidad no se a presentado_dice

Qué esperas que despierte una mañana se dé cuenta de lo que es, de lo que le está pasando, y al fin se dé cuenta que su vida es una farsa estructurada por aquellos que dicen quererla, eso es lo que estas esperando…_le digo me parece patético...

Claro que no _dice_ pero no puedo, no puedo decirle, y cada vez que lo intento me evita.

Por algo será_ le respondo_ es una niña que dentro de poco descubrirá que vive en una farsa

Todo ha sido para protegerla_ dice el

Aja díselo cuando todo empiece y la verdad salga a la luz_ digo en serio este hombre no puede tratar con una niña _Muévete, su olor se está distorsionando y esos ataques que está sufriendo se le hacen más frecuentes, no falta mucho.

Lo sé fui testigo de uno_ dice

Pues yo fui testigo de dos_ digo _te lo digo enserio el momento se está acercando, tienes que explicarle todo.

El simplemente me mira…

Mide tus palabras muchachito_ dice el_ podría partirte en dos solo con chasquear mis de dedos

No lo dudo_ respondo _ pero sabes que tengo la razón y por eso te aguantas no.

El medio sonríe

Entiendo porque te mandaron aquí, aunque no lo creas eres muy valioso_ dice_ a pesar de ser joven, pero eso no te da derecho a cuestionarme.

Eso lo sé _digo

Nos miramos fijamente, ahora entiendo lo que es estar bajo la mirada de uno de los hombres más poderosos del mundo

Ella es muy importante para mí, es sangre de mi sangre _dice _ la amo, ella tiene que superar esto, ella tiene que poder…

Ella podrá, ella es fuerte _digo no sé porque pero estoy seguro de estas palabras _lo va a superar después de todo tu mismo lo dijiste es sangre de tu sangre y si es tan obstinada como tú no dudo que lo logre.

El ríe.

Parece que alguien empieza a tomarle afecto a su misión _dice

No lo negare, ella es fascinante en muchos sentidos_ digo_ pienso que va hacer muy grande si supera todo lo que le viene.

Si es verdad _dice_ nos ha demostrado que posee una voluntad de hierro, y nadie la hace cambiar de opinión cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza.

Si me he dado cuenta de eso _digo _ es obstinada, es dura, pero se preocupa por cada ser vivo que se encuentra a su alrededor antes que ella misma, es admirable.

Ella siempre ha sido así _dice

Nos quedamos en silencio, luego él se va haciendo hacia atrás.

Si llegas a necesitarme, ya sabes a donde encontrarme, muchacho, cuida de ella y si pasa lo inevitable espero que este hay con ella.

Yo también espero eso _le digo

Luego de eso se va, sin decir una palabra más.

Me quedo contemplando la casa, veo su ventana, la abro y entro en su habitación.

Esta dormida pero no parece muy cómoda, me parece que tiene frio después de todo las sabanas están fuera de su cuerpo, la arropo, y espero a ver si se relaja, funciona parece mejor.

Me quedo contemplándola, como es posible que un ser tan inocente tenga que soportar tanta carga bajo sus hombros…

Me acerco a ella no lo puedo evitar.

Se fuerte mi niña, todo va a salir bien...

Solo esperaba que esas palabras fueran ciertas…

Me inclino y beso su frente. Luego me levanto y salgo de su habitación.

Voy rumbo a casa, pensaba descansar un rato, y luego volver por la mañana.

Cuando estoy llegando lo veo una sobre al frente de la casa, es…

Hola que haces aquí creía que estarías dando vueltas en algún lugar_ digo

Solo vine a decirte una cosa_ dice

Que _digo intrigado esta raza es impredecible pero muy útil no lo niego

Ten cuidado con ella _ dice_ si vuelve a su estado anterior te las veras conmigo.

Eso no lo dudo _digo_ mi misión es protegerla

Seguro que no hay nada más_ me pregunta

Si así fuera no es de tu incumbencia o si _digo

Lo que hagas tu me va y me viene, pero si eso la afecta a ella tu estarás muerto _ dice y se va.

Hay que carácter tienen algunos_ pienso_ ya uno no puede ni estar cinco minutos sin que lo amenacen de muerte.

Entro en casa y me dispongo a descansar solo espero que mañana sea un día mejor, y que lo que tiene que pasar a esa inocente no pase todavía.

***0000***

**Aquí esta el otro cap espero que les guste.**

**Mientras mas reviews dejen mas rápido actualizare…ok **

**Asi pueden sobornarme que les parece.=)**

**Hasta pronto…**


	15. La noticia

La noticia

Cuando desperté la mañana, sentí un sensación de de paz y tranquilidad, raras después de todas las cosas que han pasado últimamente. Mire mi reloj eran las 5:30 tenia micho tiempo, para alistarme, pero en ese momento mire algo que no había tomado en cuenta desde hace tiempo…

Un calendario, que día era hoy, martes que fecha era… busque mi teléfono y la fecha que vi me aturdió, 13 de junio!... ha dios como se me había ido el tiempo tan rápido, esta era la semana de exámenes finales que por cierto terminaban con el de cálculo el viernes, si pero, como, dentro de dos semana era la graduación…

Mi tiempo aquí está por acabar, que haría ahora, supongo que esperar una carta de aceptación a una universidad o esperar a que Charlie me corra.

Pero no tome en cuenta que el tiempo pasaría tan rápido.

Bueno como sea ya lo resolveré, posiblemente pase las vacaciones aquí de que me quejo.

A la vida no es sencilla

Me di un baño, me vestí y baje a desayunar, últimamente me estaba levantando temprano y me encontraba con Charlie por las mañanas.

Buenos días papa _ le digo

Buenos días cielo como dormiste _ me dice

Bien _digo

Me alegra _dice, gua nuestras conversaciones cada vez eran más profundas…

Busco mis un tazón y me sirvo cereal y leche. Me siento y comienzo a comer.

Bella que vas a hacer hoy _dice Charlie_ algún plan

Que yo sepa no _digo _ ya sabes yo metida en la push después del trabajo.

Aun trabajaba en la tienda de deportes, mas por distracción que por necesidad, últimamente a mi madre se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de mandarme dinero y como no aceptaba el dinero, lo deposito en una cuenta personal a mi nombre, y me mando la tarjeta de debito. Y no importaba cuantas veces regresaba la tarjeta esta siempre volvía, así que empecé a usarla y a depositar en la cuenta parte de mi sueldo. La otra parte era para cubrir mis necesidades básicas.

Porque preguntas papa _digo

Bueno bella no me gustaría que te acerques a Seattle en estos días negros que tiene la ciudad._dijo

A que te refieres _ le pregunto

No has leído el periódico _dice, niego con la cabeza y me pasa el periódico, y leo la noticia.

**Ola de asesinatos en Seattle.**

Más de 10 desaparecidos, y 20 víctimas han encontrado la muerte de manera misteriosa, los cuerpos son hallados destazados, la policía no tiene pistas del acecino**.**

_** Las únicas declaraciones emitidas por el cuerpo policial son que el acecino o asesinos ya que no se a descarta la posibilidad de varios cómplices, es que su modus operandi es incierto ya que las victimas no guardan ninguna relación, es como si fueran elegidas al azar´´.**_

La policía no ha dado con ningún sospechoso, mientras el número de homicidios y desapariciones aumenta..

Un acecino en Seattle, que cosa.

No te preocupes papa _digo_ no tengo planes inmediatos para ir a Seattle.

Me alegra _dice _ bueno bels se me hace tarde, uuhh bella

Si papa _ digo

Te has sentido bien _ dice

Si papa no te preocupes _ digo _ solo fue el estrés después de todo es la semana de exámenes, pero estoy mejor.

Me alegra cielo _dice _ me voy, te veo en la noche

Si ok…

Espere un rato, hoy estaba tranquila, esperaba no sufrir ninguno de esos ataques hoy. Como nada pasaba me termine de alistar, y me fui al instituto, realice mis exámenes, tuve mi momento con gente, converse con Ángela, fui a deporte, me golpee la cabeza con un balón en educación física, fui al trabajo, nada fuera de lo normal… espere y espere a que terminara el día poder ir a la push.

Bella _dice la Sra. newton _ puedes irte no hay casi trabajo

Ok gracias _dije.

Salí lo más rápido de allí que pude, llegue a la reservación en 10 minutos, fui a casa de jake, toque la puerta y me atendió Billy…

Hola Billy_ digo _ Jacob está en casa

Hola bella si el esta pero ya sabes lo que esta haciendo en este momento _dice

Bueno Billy cuando despierte dile que lo veré en casa de Emily_ digo

Ok _ dice el

Bajo a la playa ahora que voy hacer, podría ir a donde Emily pero y si estaba con Sam no quería interrumpir sus momentos.

Que aria, seguí caminando y mire mi reloj 4:50 apenas iban a hacer las 5 de la tarde, que hago para mantenerme ocupada, piensa bella piensa…

En ese momento me llego la idea, solo esperaba poder recordar el camino, seguí derecho y si encontré la casa, y ahí estaba el con la moto en él la entrada como esperándome.

Sonríe.

Hola bella como estas hoy _ dice_ decidiste aceptar mi oferta.

Hola Nicolás, esto bien y tu _ digo_ a decir verdad sí creo que aceptare tu oferta

Bien, no había nada más que hacer cierto_ dice

Eso me hace reír este hombre me conocía muy bien

En realidad _ digo, mi respuesta lo hace reír también

Vale me alegra que estés aquí _dice _ que te parece si vamos al mirador allí nadie te vera

Me parece bien_ digo

Ok _ dice montándose en la moto_ móntate, puedes llevar esta mochila en tu espalda

Si no hay problema _digo me monto me sujeto de él y arranca.

En unos minutos estuvimos en el mirador

Bueno llegamos_ dice me bajo de la moto y el también. Le doy su mochila

Bella toda tuya _ dice señalando la moto y dándome las llaves

En serio, y si la estrello y queda inservible _ digo _ y me parto la cabeza, y luego tienes que volver a pie conmigo acuesta.

Sabes que ese sería el peor escenario no, _ dice riendo

Pero es probable_ digo

Entonces debí traerte ropa de seguridad, con casco, rodilleras y coderas _ dice riendo_ si quieres regresamos creo que tengo todo eso en casa.

Claro que no, ya estamos aquí _digo en plan dramático _ pero que quede en tu conciencia…

Y el se ríe mas

No sé porque pero estar con él es genial, todo es espontaneo, todo lo que digo y hago es sale de manera natural.

Ya pues basta de juegos lo vas hacer si o no _ dice

Si _ digo

Me monto y voy a meter la llave en el encendedor pero…

Espera que ya me asustaste _dice _ sabes todo lo que tienes que hacer cierto

Claro _ digo metiendo la llave, pero se monta atrás de mi_ que haces?

Solo compruebo que sabes_ dice _ arranca

Ok_ digo y lo hago.

Esto era fácil di una vuelta al mirador, puedo sentir su respiración a en mi espalda. Es agradable me da cierto confort, llego al centro del mirador y me paro.

Viste que si se_ le dije, el se baja y dice

Está bien exagere pero que conste que tu empezaste con eso de la fractura en la cabeza. Bueno vas a dar otra vuelta…

Enserio puedo_ pregunto

Claro anda _ digo

Gracias _ y arranco, es fácil, es estudiante sentir el viento, en tu cara, genial simplemente genial.

Después de dar una vuelta regrese, ya estaba atardeciendo, me detuve y lo vi apoyado en la barandilla del mirador. Me acerco a él y me sonríe.

No conduces mal _ dice

Gracias de nuevo_ digo _ me encanta andar en moto

Fue un verdadero placer _ dice

Nos quedamos viendo el atardecer, en eso el comienza a buscar algo en su mochila, saca unos libros, y entre ellos está, no puede ser… orgullo y prejuicio, será posible otra cosa que tenemos en común…

Siguió rebuscado hasta que consiguió un envase de plástico y me lo dio, lo tome estaba frio, me hiso señas para que lo abriera, era pudin de chocolate… uno de mis postres favoritos, me pasa una cuchara.

Dale cómelo no está envenenado_ dice sacando otro pudín y comiéndoselo

Lo imito, y de verdad que no estaba mal, en realidad estaba buenísimo, o seria el tiempo que tenia sin comer chocolate.

Esta muy bueno _ le digo

Claro lo hice yo _ dice

Que fanfarrón _digo y el ríe

Pero esta bueno no _ dice

Si lo admito _digo _ gracias

De nada _ dice _ no cocino tan mal verdad,

En lo absoluto _digo _ le das a la cocina?

Si desde que era pequeño, mi medre siempre fue un desastre para la cocina _ dice

Eso me recuerda a mi propia madre, sus invenciones en la cocina no siempre eran comestibles siempre _digo

Pero a pesar de eso la quieres igual que yo a la mía_ dice

Si tienes razón _digo

Seguimos comiendo hasta que terminamos.

El chocolate es uno mi postre favorito _dice

Uno de los míos también _digo

No miramos fijamente el uno al otro y nos fuimos acercando cada vez mas mi rostro a pocos centímetros del mío esto iba a pasar y …

Sonó el teléfono de nuevo!

O por dios cómo es posible dos veces, dos veces como! Grite en mi fuero interno

Vi quien era

Charlie, atendí

Diga_ contesto

Bella cariño _ dice el_ no te preocupes en hacer la cena hoy, yo encargare una pizza ok.

Ok papa_ digo de mal humor

Pasa algo bella te oigo alterada _dice

No papa todo está perfecto _digo _adiós te veo al rato

Y colgué, Nicolás me miraba como aguantando las ganas de reír y eso me dio risa los dos reímos sin parar, reímos y reímos.

Sería posible que este chico que apenas conozco sea capaz de llenar este vacío en mí, será posible, que este comenzando a sanar completamente.

Será posible que el dolor se vaya…

***0000***

T-T, Lo siento, se que no tengo escusa perdón, lo siento por este enorme retraso pero me a pasado de todo y para completar ya iniciaron mis clases y nada mas y nada menos que con exámenes que encantador, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible ya que la situación con mi internet ya se esta normalizando por lo menos.

Bueno como siempre les digo dejen mas de sus maravillosos comentarios los cuales son siempre bien recibidos… se les quiere les mando un beso y no dejen de leer…


	16. Nunca

Nunca

_En casa de Emily _

Pov jacob

No me gusta _ dije

Ya lo sé pero yo que puedo hacer _ decía Sam

No se tal vez sacarlo de aquí _ dije

Sabes que no puedo hacer eso _ dice _ un trato es un trato es un trato y yo no puedo interferir.

O por favor _digo

Jake se que no te gusta esto, créeme a mi tampoco pero que puedo hacer _dice Sam_ el es su única esperanza.

Si aja ya me echaste el cuento entero _digo _ pero todavía no veo que se muevan y se lo digan, todavía no sabe lo que le viene y no piensan decirle o que…

No nos corresponde a nosotros decirle nada _ dice

Pero…_comienzo a decir y me interrumpe

Pero nada _ dice_ ese no es nuestro problema, Nuestra misión es preservar la vida humana, y nada más. Nuestro objetivo es solo mantenerla con vida, y alejar a las sanguijuelas de ella.

Bella como puede pasarle a ella todo, porque, porque, ella no a hecho nada…

En eso se abre la puerta y entra paúl agitando el periódico

Ya vieron esto chicos_ dice poniendo el periódico sobre la mesa.

Mire de lo que se trataba era un artículo referido a los múltiples asesinatos y desapariciones que estaban ocurriendo en Seattle.

Están pensando lo mismo que yo, _ dijo paúl _sanguijuelas están involucradas,

Es posible _dice Sam _ no podríamos estar seguros hasta no ir hasta allá, pero eso está fuera de nuestras manos, por el momento, no podemos dejar la reserva sin protección con la hembra sanguijuela merodeando. Debemos consultarlo con alguien y creo que ya se con quien.

Gruñí ya sabía a quién se refería, no tengo nada en su contra pero, no se hay algo en el que no me agrada.

Y hablando del rey de roma. Lo vi por la ventana.

Hay venia él en su moto con bella en sujetada a su espalda.

Se paro al frente de la casa bella se bajo de la moto, que había pasado de repente se habían hecho los mejores amigos de esta mundo o que él dijo algo mientras se bajaba y bella rio, como bella solo reía o sonreía conmigo porque… empezaba a creer que era especial.

Embry sujeto mi hombro, como apaciguando mi ira.

Jake tranquilo _dijo

Ya se _ le respondí de mala gana

Bella empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa, y el también!

No me podía dejar en paz

Bella_ la saludo Emily _Nicolás

Hola _ dijeron los dos

Nicolás _ dijo Sam_ necesitamos hablar

Si _ dice el aludido. Y ambos salen de la casa

Bella se sienta en uno de las sillas y empieza a conversar con Emily y leah

Se le veía bien yo diría que hasta feliz, bella inocente de todo, disculpa pero yo no puedo decirte lo que te pasara…lo siento…

Su olor estaba cambiando, hasta yo lo percibí, era uno olor diferente no sabía cómo describirlo… dulce, floral, agrio, todos se mezclaban entre sí.

La sentía distante, la estaba perdiendo, y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, no podía cambiar lo que era, no podía salvarla, De su destino el cual se esmera en apartarla de mi, en robar lo que por derecho me pertenecía…no ella no me pertenece a mí, nunca me perteneció y nunca me pertenecerá…

Ella siempre le pertenecerá a alguien más…

***0000***

T-T, Lo siento, se que no tengo escusa perdón, lo siento por este enorme retraso, semanas que exámenes que encantador no, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible ya que la situación con mi internet ya se esta normalizando por lo menos.

Bueno como siempre les digo dejen mas de sus maravillosos comentarios los cuales son siempre bien recibidos… se les quiere les mando un beso y no dejen de leer…


	17. Vulturis

Vulturis

Pov bella

Vi como Sam y Nicolás salían de la casa, Jacob traía de verdad una cara de perro, literalmente hablando… así que decidir evitar problemas y me senté con las chicas a conversar, era más seguro, aunque su mirada me perseguía.

En eso entran Nicolás y Sam a la casa, Sam le muestra el periódico…el comienza a leer el periódico, cuando termina mira a Sam

No hay duda _ dice_ son neófito.

Neófitos _pregunta Sam

Si, ese es el término por el cual se le llama a los vampiros recién transformados. _dice Nicolás _son un verdadero problema, están descontrolados, son muy fuertes y casi imparables, alguien está creando neófitos en Seattle pero cuál es la finalidad no lo se.

Para que crear tantas sanguijuelas _ pregunto embry

Como dije son imparables, y es muy difícil controlarlos, pero no es imposible, alguien está tratando de domesticarlos, son maquinas acecinas listas para la guerra son muy poderosos y más en su primer año de vida _ dice

pero para que necesitan crear tantos_ dice jared

En un tiempo los neófitos eran creados para las luchas por territorio entre los mismos vampiros _dice_ pero ya esas batalla no se han hecho desde la confederación, es adsurdo que comienzen de nuevo las guerras por poder y mucho mas con los vulturis vigilando

Los vulturis de donde me suena… en eso vino un recuerdo, de los que guardaba en mi memoria con candado y la etiqueta de no abrir.

Estábamos en la sala de mi casa estábamos viendo romeo y Julieta, y surgió el tema del suicidio…

_´´Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti —dijo—. Aunque no estaba seguro sobre cómo hacerlo. Tenía claro que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudarían..., así que pensé que lo mejor sería marcharme a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los Vulturis.''_

_¿Qué es un Vulturis? —inquirí._

_´´Son una familia —contestó con la mirada ausente—, una familia muy antigua y muy poderosa de nuestra clase. Es lo más cercano que hay en nuestro mundo a la realeza, supongo. Carlisle vivió con ellos algún tiempo durante sus primeros años, en Italia, antes de venir a América.´´ _

_´´De cualquier modo, lo mejor es no irritar a los Vulturis —continuó—. No a menos que desees morir.´´_

A menos que desees morir… eso había dicho el que perturbarlos conllevaba a la muerte, pero por qué.

Qué son los Vulturis?_ pregunto paúl.

En pocas palabra podría decirse que son los guadianés del mundo vampírico _dice Nicolás _ si alguien pone en peligro el secreto de la existencia de los vampiros, ellos eliminan al transgresor. Son como la ley…

Las sanguijuelas tienes leyes_ pregunto alguien

Solo una y es muy obvia deben mantener en secreto su existencia _dice _ esto es peligroso si la situación empeora, ellos podrían intervenir y créeme no es bueno tenerlos tan cerca.

Entiendo _dice Sam _pero el asunto se nos sale de las manos con la chupasangre pelirroja merodeando, no podemos hacer nada.

Sentí un temblor en mi espalda con la mención de victoria

Creo que por ahora, solo hay que ver como evoluciona la cuestión, después se verán qué medidas se tomaran _ dijo Nicolás _ bueno tengo que irme me avisan si necesitan algo.

Dicho esto salió de la casa, y se fue, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle.

Todos los chicos hablaban y discutían sobre las patrullas de esa noche la cual estaría a cargo de Sam, jared, paúl, embry, Jacob…

Jake me hizo una seña y salimos de la casa.

El caminaba a mi lado, sin decir palabra alguna.

Bella_dice_ te has divertido hoy

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, creía que se molestaría u otra cosa

Ha… si algo _dije

Qué bueno _ dice

Jake te encuentras bien_ digo

Si bella, no me molesta que tengas otros amigos, además así no estás sola cuando yo este de patrullando.

Eso sí que era sorprendente, se estaba tomando las cosas muy bien… me alegraba que mi mejor amigo estuviera de mi parte.

De repente no, otra vez no, un ataque venia, no, no enfrente de Jacob por favor no

Pero de nada sirvió, empecé a tambalearme jake me sostuvo pude sentir sus cálidas manos en mi cuerpo, mi cabeza, sentía como si me clavaran agujas en ella…hay que horrible… apenas si podía respirar, me desmalle…

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, estaba acostada, abrí los ojos delicadamente y vi que estaba en mi cuarto. Pero como.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Charlie y jake conversando en la cocina

Bella te sientes mejor _me pregunto Charlie

Si papa _ dije

Qué bueno bella _ dijo jake _ me estaba preocupando de que no ibas a cumplir con tu parte de trato…

De que trato te refieres _digo

Ya lo olvidaste, mi lasaña bella _dijo con falso enfado

A si cierto _dije

Después de eso me senté en la mesa con ellos sentía que me estaba perdiendo de algo Jacob y Charlie me lanzaban y se lanzaban miradas de vez en cuando.

Después de que jake se fue subí a mi habitación, estos ataques eran muy dolorosos me dejaban sin energía y eran cada vez más frecuentes, ya no podía soportarlo tenía que ir a un médico y pronto, pero nadie absolutamente nadie tendría que saberlo…

Gracias chicos por sus reviews me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos…

Bueno el próximo capi descubriremos que dicen los médicos sobre bella, ustedes que creen que tenga…

Dejen sus reviews chicos…


	18. Nada de nada

Nada de nada.

Esta mañana había sufrido el peor de los ataques, en esta ocasión no creí que saldría de esta, el dolor era demasiado intenso ya no lo soporte mas.

Aproveche que no tenía que trabajar, este sábado para hacerme un chequeo médico. Hice una cita en el hospital, solo esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de a que medico iba.

Bella por favor me dije en mi fuero interno, te aseguro que es mejor ir con un neurólogo que a un ginecólogo, por lo menos solo creerán que estás loca lo cual no es del todo falso, mientras que si fueras a un ginecólogo todos en el pueblo creerían que estas embarazada. Ya podía imaginarlo un chisme así, se regaría tanto que apenas entrara en la de la casa de Charlie el me preguntaría quien es el padre del supuesto bebe.

Así que Conduje hasta el hospital, y fui a la recepción

En que puedo ayudarle _ dijo la recepcionista

A si estoy buscando el consultorio del doctor Richard _dije

Al fondo a la derecha _ dijo

Camino por la dirección indicada y allí hay otra secretaria.

Buenas tardes Srta., soy Isabella Swan tengo una cita con el doctor Richard _ dije

Espere un segundo el Dr. Richard la atenderá en un momento. _dijo

Me senté y espere a que el doctor se desocupara, esto era un verdadero fastidio.

Srta. Swan el Dr. la recibirá ahora por favor pase adelante _dice

Gracias _dije

Entre en el consultorio

Nada fuera de lo común el doctor no hizo su ronda de preguntas habituales ya para que el hospital de forks debe tener mis datos muy actualizados después de todo lo visito como mínimo dos veces al mes.

El doctor me pregunta el motivo de la consulta

Bueno doctor es que últimamente he tenido unos dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, acompañados de desmayos. _dije

El doctor comenzó a hurgar en mi expediente médico. De seguro todos los médicos del hospital tenían una copia de esa cosa.

Bueno Srta. swan no se ve que sufra de alguna enfermedad nerviosa _dice el doctor _pero vamos a realizarle algunas pruebas.

Que pruebas no me realizaron, Rayos X (en caso de lesión al cráneo)  
>Electroencefalograma, Tomografía, Resonancia Magnética, de todo me hicieron, hasta que el doctor dijo, me gustaría que se realizara unos exámenes sanguíneos también Srta. Swan.<p>

El doctor me dio la orden para que fuera a los laboratorios, mire la prescripción médica y no me lo pude creer, además de la hematología completa, me había mandado a hacer una prueba de embarazo.

Oh por favor de quien podría tener un bebe, del aire…

Me hice las pruebas de sangre, no se por que pero últimamente le había perdido ese miedo que le tenia a la sangre.

Luego volvi al consultorio.

Srta. Swan sus exámenes estarán en unas horas igual que los resultados de las pruebas que le realizamos _ dijo el doctor _ si lo desea puede ir a su casa y volver después del mediodía.

Así lo hice no quería quedarme en este lugar, fui a casa, me prepare algo de comer, me senté en la sala a ver un poco de tv, me aburrí subí a buscar uno de mis libro pero cambie de idea, fui a mi computadora la encendí, abrí mi correo no tenia mensajes nuevos de mi madre, últimamente René no me mandaba mensajes tan frecuentemente, en que pasatiempo se abra metido ahora.

No encontré nada interesante que hacer así que me acosté, busque mis auriculares y me puse a escuchar música a ver si se me pasaba el tiempo más rápido.

Creo que mi plan funciono porque cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya eran las 12 de mediodía, me arregle, y fui hasta el hospital.

Llegue al consultorio del doctor Richard. Su secretaria dijo que podía entrar que me estaba esperando.

Srta. Swan ya tome asiento por favor _ dijo

Me senté frente al doctor

Bueno Srta. Isabella me complace anunciarle que todas las pruebas que le realizamos no revelaron ninguna anomalía en usted, y sus exámenes sanguíneos están en orden, me da gusto decirle que usted goza de una salud excelente. _dijo el doctor.

Pero y mis dolencias _dije

Probablemente producto del estrés _dijo_ puedo asegurarle que no tiene nada.

Nada de nada _dije ya un poco desesperada.

Nada de nada _dijo el doctor sonriendo.

Le di las gracia al doctor y Sali del consultorio, me subi en mi auto y me fui a casa, no podía ir a la reserva, no me sentía tan bien como el doctor decía.

Llegue a casa y Charlie todavía no había llegado, mejor así, no podía ser como que no tenía nada, y estos malestares que… no, otra vez no otro ataque, hay mi cabeza, hay me dolía, caí en el piso de la sala hay mis piernas mis brazos no reaccionaban.

Que me pasa, que me pasa.

No tengo idea de cuando pude volver a moverme pero afuera había comenzado a llover sin que yo me diera cuenta.

No tenía idea de que me pasaba, pero de algo estoy segura, no era nada bueno.

Gracias chicos por sus reviews me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos…

Bueno por el retraso los voy a compensar dándoles 2 capitulos en lugar de una asi que opinan…

Dejen mas de sus reviews chicos…

Los adoro…


	19. Juramento del silencio

**Juramento del silencio**

Bella no estaba nada bien, sus ataques se estabas volviendo más frecuentes, Van Garrett tenía razón ella merecía la verdad, pero como podría explicarle algo como esto. Como decirle que su vida ha sido una farsa y que no le pertenece, como podría hacerle eso.

Simplemente no podía.

Pero tenía que decirle.

Me encontraba fuera de la casa, estaba lloviendo, y podía sentir que acababa de tener otro ataque, quería entrar y decirle toda la verdad decirle lo que le estaba sucediendo, decirle que le pasaría, decirle que fui un cobarde en guardar tanto tiempo este secreto que podría terminar acabando con su vida.

Pero no lo hice, ella no entendería el porqué de las medidas que se tomaron con ella, ella no entendería porque lo hicimos.

Solo esperaba que pudiera perdonarme algún día.

Tome mi teléfono, y marque el numero que desde hace mas de 18 años me sabía de memoria.

Ella contesto al primer timbrazo.

Hola _ dijo

Hola mi amor _dije _ como has estado

Muy bien amor mío _ dice _ extrañándote

Yo también te extraño _digo _ no tienes idea de lo que es no poder verte todos los días, te necesito tanto, ya todo está por acabar.

Cuanto hace que comenzó _dijo

Yo diría que casi un mes _digo _ primero fue su olor y ahora esos dolores de cabeza que parecen no dejarla en paz.

Pobrecita _ dice _ todavía recuerdo como fue en mi, fue horrible, solo de recordarlo me da escalofríos.

Si es una experiencia horrible _ digo _ pero verla en ella es mucho peor ella no sabe lo que pasa.

Lo sé, se lo dirás, _pregunto

No sé, se que debería, pero jure guardar silencio, se te olvida _dije

Lo sé, lo se _ dice _ yo estuve hay e hice el mismo juramento. Y puedo garantizarte, que no estoy arrepentida de nada. Sé que todo fue por su seguridad

Yo tampoco estoy arrepentido te lo aseguro _ dije _es solo que callar mientras sufre no se no me gusta.

Te entiendo pero un juramento es un juramento _dijo

Si _dije

Cuando crees que sucederá _dijo

A juzgar por cómo se desarrolla todo yo diría que antes de agosto tal vez a finales de el _dije _a menos que pasara algo

Otra alteración _dice_ no puede ser ya ha sufrido suficiente, con lo de E…

No se te ocurra decir su nombre! _digo

Ya se _dice riendo _ solo quería oír como te ponías

Jajaja _digo con sarcasmo _ muy graciosa

Hay no es para tanto cielo _ dice _ todo está bien

No se ella no lo supera todavía _digo

No te preocupes _dice _ con lo que viene ahora ella no pesara en el…

Si eso es seguro _digo _ por lo menos algo bueno saldrá de todo esto.

Amor tengo que dejarte, me necesitan _dice _acuérdate avisarme cuando pase

Si lo haré cielo, te amo _digo

Y yo a ti _dice _adiós

Adiós _digo y cuelgo el teléfono

Me quede observando la casa, mi niña ya todo está por acabar te lo aseguro, dentro de poco, se acabaran estas dolencias, pero comenzaran otras…

Dentro de poco te descubrirás a ti misma cariño, solo se paciente… y se fuerte.

Gracias chicos por sus reviews me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos…

Chicos este capi puede llegar a confundir un poco, pero le dara un poco mas de misterio a esta historia, espero que les guste.

Y les dejo como tarea, que me digan quienes creen que son los personajes de este capi.

Déjenme sus sugerencias que son bien recibidas se los aseguro.

Dejen mas de sus reviews chicos…


	20. Últimos días

Últimos días

En cuanto pude moverme totalmente subí a mi habitación, justo a tiempo ya que un rato después oí llegar a Charlie, me mire en el espejo.

Mi cara y mis labios estaban pálidos, empecé a pellizcar mis mejillas para que agarraran un poco de color. No podía bajar así Charlie se preocuparía, y de seguro me mandaría de vuelta al hospital y ahí se descubriría el pastel de los exámenes negativos.

Todo era muy raro como podían esos exámenes decir que me encontraba bien cuando en realidad no lo estaba.

Esta semana había sido rara, había presentado mis exámenes finales todos gracias a Dios los había pasado, además de ser una semana de alerta en la reserva por el asunto de los neófitos, pero todo estaba normal pase tiempo con jake y la manada, hasta con el mismo Nicolás el cual en realidad hasta me había dado clases de cálculo, era un gran profesor, pero aun no me decía lo que era, siempre evadía la pregunta, o jugaba con las respuestas que me daba. Tipo listo

Bueno no quería desmayarme este viernes en pleno acto de graduación. Ojala que eso no ocurra.

El viernes todo se acabaría, al fin acabaría el instituto, René de seguro estaría ocupada con Phil, en lo de sus entrenamientos, así que era mejor que no viniera además de seguro comenzaría a venderme maravillas de la universidad de florida, y no estaba preparada para hablar de mi futuro. Apenas podía pesar en el día de mañana no pensaría en un plan de vida, no todavía.

Baje a saludar a Charlie, y a preparar su cena, todavía quedaba lasaña de ayer, al fin había cumplido mi trato y le había hecho su lasaña a Jacob.

Calenté la cena y comimos en silencio.

Bella _dijo

Si papa _digo

El viernes es tu graduación cierto _dice

Si _digo no quiero hablar de eso.

No está emocionada _dice

Hay papa _digo sin mucho interés

Deberías uno no se gradúa del instituto todos los días _dice

Si papa ya lo sé _digo

Te gustaría celebrarlo de alguna manera _dice

En realidad odio las fiestas _dije

Hay bella _dice _ deberías cambiar un poquito tu forma cuadriculada de ver el mundo

Algún día lo haré jefe Swan no se preocupe _dije

Eso espero bella _dice _ a veces cielo la vida nos da sorpresas que no son nada gratas eso te lo aseguro yo.

Si papa _dije

No miramos mutuamente un largo rato.

Luego terminamos de comer, lavamos los platos, todo en silencio. Luego cada quien a lo suyo.

El a la tv y yo a mi habitación.

Bella _me llamo cuando subía las escaleras

Si papa _dice

Como te has sentido _dice

Mejor después de todo ya se acabaron los exámenes _dije

Me alegro bells _dice

Si qué bueno _dije con alegría fingida

Ahora solo te queda disfrutar tus últimos días de en el instituto _dice _ después tu vida será otra.

Si papa tienes razón _dije

Buenas noches cielo _dice

Buenas noches papa _ dije y subí las escalera.

Era mi imaginación o esas palabras decían más de lo que realmente querían decir, mis últimos días de instituto, y por el camino que voy de seguro serán también los últimos de mi vida.

Bella que pesimista eres, entre en mi alcoba, esa sensación de nuevo, alguien me observaba, mira por la ventana llovía, no distinguí nada, pero con todos estos rollos ya no sabía que encontraría fuera de mi ventana, un lobo protector, un neófito hambriento o a una vampira buscando venganza, Dios por favor has que sea el lobo…

Mire el reloj las 9:00 pm últimamente mis días se me hacen muy cortos, el tiempo se me pasa volando, tanto que casi ni distingo cuando se acaba otro día si no es por el anochecer.

Mis días se acaban y con ellos el instituto llega a su fin o será mi vida la que está acabando…

Gracias chicos por sus reviews me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos…

Han adivinado de quien se trataba en el capi anterior?

Los que lo hicieron genial, pero les garantizo que se van a sorprender bastante de lo que ocurrirá.=)

Dejen mas de sus reviews chicos…


	21. Amigo

´´Amigo´´

¡Es increíble ya hoy era miércoles, dos días, faltan dos días para la graduación!

Como es que no me he dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo si no fuera por el calendario ni siquiera me daría cuenta del paso del tiempo.

Miércoles sin nada que hacer, ya no habían clases como tal, solo los profesores despidiéndose con todas esas palabras cursis de me alegro haber sido tu profesor sigue adelante y muchos éxitos, siempre las mismas palabras a cada uno de los alumnos, o enserio todos se habían leído tarjetas de graduación o de verdad me estaba volviendo más errática.

Lo que sea que fastidio.

Al salir del instituto, me fui a la reservación aunque Ángela me había invitado a acompañarla a ella y a las chicas a comprar vestidos para la graduación, pero rechace la oferta no quería estar con la banda de hipócritas ya había sido suficiente soportarlas casi dos años como para seguir aguantándolas los últimos días de mi miserable existencia. Bueno menos a Ángela de ella si no tengo quejas siempre fue muy amable conmigo…

Bueno fui a la push, no fui a casa de jake ya que Emily me había llamado para que fuera a su casa, quería mostrarme algo, allí me vería con jake cuando terminara de patrullar.

Llegue a casa de Emily, me baje de mi auto, y llame a la puerta Emily salió sin demora.

Bella _dijo_ como estas, me supongo que emocionada

Bien, Emily _dije _ si algo

Bueno no es para menos ya vas a acabar el instituto _dice

Si Emily _dije en serio últimamente ese era el tema de conversación, que tenía que hacer para que hablaran de otra cosa.

Bella y ya tienes tu vestido de graduación _me pregunto

No Emily, no tengo ganas de salir de compras, no soy para nada fanática a ellas. Dije

Bueno en ese caso creo que he acertado como mi regalo de graduación _dijo

A que te refieres _dije intrigada, por favor que no sea una salida de chicas…

Ben bella _dijo

Y la seguí hasta su habitación, allí había una caja blanca con un gran moño roja. La tomo y me la dio

Ábrelo bella _dijo

Yo lo abrí y en su interior se encontraba un vestido color azul.

Espero te guste _dijo

Este vestido es para mí _dije

Claro bella _dice _cuando lo vi supe que era para ti es perfecto para tu graduación. Y hasta conseguí los zapatos perfectos y los accesorios también _ Y me tendió una caja con los zapatos y una con los accesorios.

Emily no puedo aceptarlos _dije

Claro que puedes y los vas a aceptar _dijo _ no acepto un no por respuesta cielo.

Pero Emily _dije

Pero nada bella _ dijo _ es tuyo, en cuanto lo vi supe que era para ti, pruébatelo

Y lo hice a regañadientes, pero tengo que admitirlo el vestido no se sentía y no me quedaba tan mal.

Te queda muy bien bella _dijo

Si _ dije mirándome en el espejo

Vez que no fue tan malo _dijo con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

Si Emily _dije

Luego de eso me quite el vestido, y nos sentamos a conversar de todo un poco.

Bella y… que tal como vas con Nicolás _ dijo

Como que, como voy _pregunte

Ya sabes _dijo

Sé que _dije

Bella no te hagas la tonta _dijo

Emily no hay nada solo somos amigo y nada mas _dije

A… _dijo me miro y sonrió

Que _dije

Nada _dijo y se rio

En serio que _dije

Nada _ dijo riendo de nuevo

Luego nos quedamos en silencio.

Y hablando del rey de roma y mira que él se asoma casual mente venia caminando por la playa. Que conveniente

Mira bella, es tu ´´amigo´´ _dijo Emily haciendo comillas con sus dedo _ deberías ir a saludarlo

Si eso are _dije

Y Emily rio de nuevo

Salí de la casa todavía podía escucharla riendo.

Nicolás _ lo llame, el se volteo y me sonrió

Hola bella _dijo _que tal, preparada para tu gran día

Hay no tú también _dije

Qué cosa _dijo sonriendo

Será que no pueden hablar de otra cosa que no sea la graduación _dije

Como quieras bella _dijo _ me acompañas

Mire mi reloj, cuatro de la tarde, todavía tenía tiempo.

Si claro _dije

Y camine con el fuimos hacia los acantilados. Nos sentamos en unas rocas que habían hay.

Hermoso y peligroso no _dijo nos miramos _ el mar

Si _dije apartando mi vista de él y mirando al mar.

Entonces bella si no quieres hablar de tu graduación de que quieres hablar _dijo

Lo pensé por un momento.

Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo _dije

Dispara _dijo

Como supiste el asunto de los neófitos _dijo

Intuición, era obvio ese es el modo de actuar de un neófito, no piensan solo se alimentan _dijo_ además la ciudad está impregnada con el aroma a vampiro por todos lados lo que me hace pensar que como mínimo deben ser diez.

Como puedes olerlos _dije

Bueno eso es… _ me miro y sonrió _ chica lista casi caigo

Rayos estuvo tan cerca de decir algo.

No te lo puedo decir _dijo _es un secreto, pero dentro de poco lo sabrás.

Si lo sabré pronto porque esperar porque no decírmelo de una vez _dije

No puedo todavía no estás lista _ dijo

A que te refieres _ dije

Me mira y ríe

Hay bella tú y yo somos iguales en más de un sentido, querida _ dijo

Porque lo di…_comencé a decir pero su teléfono sonó

Hola _dijo_ si entiendo, voy para allá…

Me mira y dice, bella me temo que debo dejarte se ha presentado un percance…

Ok no hay problema _digo

Te veré después, disfruta tu graduación linda _dice y se va

Me quedo hay no estoy, lista para volver y enfrentarme con otro de los interrogatorios de Emily

Disfrutar la graduación era de seguro lo que menos aria.

Y esa llamada que recibió no sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-*****00000000*****-

Gracias chicos por sus reviews me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos…

CHICOS tratare de actualizar con mas frecuencia. Los mas probable es que actualice el jueves.

Dejen mas de sus reviews chicos…


	22. Información

_**_Información_**_

_Límites de la reserva_

Hasta que al fin llegas _dijo, que tipo más molesto.

Hola a ti también _dije _ que has podido averiguar

Se están moviendo _dijo _vienen muchos, diría que hasta veinte de ellos

Tantos _dije, era raro que tantos neófitos pudieran convivir sin matarse

Si lo sé es raro posiblemente los controle alguien con un don sumamente fuerte. _dijo

Entiendo _dije _cuando crees que estarán en el pueblo

Posiblemente el domingo o lunes _dijo _no sé todo depende de cuál sea la decisión a tomar por su creador.

Entiendo gracias por la información _dije _ estarás por estos lados

Si me quedare un tiempo _dijo _ además tal vez mientras estoy aquí le caiga de sorpresa a mi querido padre.

Eres incorregible mi amigo _dije

Hay Nicolás tu me conoces así soy _dijo _ y dime ya ha cambiado

No todavía, pero está cerca _dije

Parece que la cosa se te complico no _ dijo

Si ella no tiene idea de lo que pasa _dije _ me siento atado de pies y manos

No hay una manera de interferir _dijo

No _dije _ yo no puedo interferir, se me dieron instrucciones, y no puedo desobedecerlas.

Si te entiendo si no se pone como fiera _dijo

Si, la última vez que desobedecí sus órdenes casi me come vivo_ dije riendo

Si _dijo_ por qué crees que estoy aquí. Me amenazo

Los dos reímos

Es irónico no _ dije

Qué cosa _dice

Que hayas vuelto aquí después de la última vez amigo _dije

Si lo sé pero yo era solo un niño _dijo _ y no conservo todos los recuerdos de lo que paso

Lo sé _dije

Bueno amigo, tienes una misión que cumplir _dijo _ y si las cosa salen bien, tendremos nuevos integrantes pronto.

Si eso espero _ dije _ como van las otras

Bien _ dijo _ ya me comunique con los chicos, dicen que les faltan días.

Qué cosas _ dije

Todo saldrá bien _ dijo

Guarde silencio y mire el bosque.

Nicolás he de irme _dijo _ espero verte luego, estaré al pendiente, si necesitas de mi para cualquier cosa llámame.

Gracias Alex, te agradezco tu ayuda _dije, el sonrió

Hazme saber cuando todo termine, quiero conocerla _ dijo

Por supuesto, si no enloquece tanto, también le hablare de ti _dije

Gracias, te veo luego _dijo y con eso se echo a correr.

Este era otro secreto que ella tenía que saber.

Las cosas en lugar de resolverse se complicaban mas a cada minuto, por lo menos tenia la esperanza de que cuando llegue el momento las cosa se me alivian un poco.

Dios ojala sea así...

**000/000/000**

lamento el retraso tratare de actualizar, lo intentare. gracias por los reviews que me dejan los leo todo pero a veces es tan difícil actualizar pero todo es por ustedes que me dan ánimos gracias...

dejen sus reviews.


	23. Graduación

**_Graduación_**

El día había llegado

Ya no habría más tiempo, el momento ya se acercaba, me encontraba en mi habitación alistándome con la ropa que me había regalado Emily, ya casi era la hora, era increíble ya estaba a unas escasa horas de acabar le instituto, de no ver más a mis compañeros, de no volver a pisar el lugar en el que los conocí…

Bella quítate esos pensamientos, el no va a regresar ya lo sabes, el se fue y no volverá, no te ama, nunca te amo, y nunca te amara. Huy my fuero interno cada vez se hacía más cruel…

Claro yo ya sabía que esto era cierto, el nunca volverá, y tenía que resignarme a ello de una vez por todas.

Me puse el vestido, me peine, me puse presentable a pesar de todo, últimamente había pensado en el, aunque me dolía no sé porque pero ese dolor ya era más llevadero es como si siempre viviera conmigo pero no era eso, sentía que en mi interior me estaba haciendo más fuerte, tanto como para superar la perdida, el agujero en mi pecho no sanaría así de fácil, pero cicatrizaría y dejaría las marcas de lo que fue la mejor época de mi vida, la época en la que pude amar y conocía a los seres más sensacionales del mundo.

Pero tenía que dejar ese tiempo atrás, si quería mi vida y de verdad que quería vivir, tenía que hacerlo.

Me mire en el espejo, bueno que mas no estaba tan mal. Mire el reloj faltaba una hora para la graduación, ya no podía darle largas al asunto, baje las escaleras y mi padre me estaba esperando en la sala.

Lista cielo _dijo

Si papa _dije

Muy bien _dijo levantándose _estas hermosa cariño, vamos

Gracias, si vámonos _le respondí

Fui directo al coche patrulla, aunque no me gustaba la idea de llegar a mi graduación en una patrulla de policía era mejor que ir a pie, Charlie no me dejaría conducir mi coche.

Bella a dónde vas _ dijo con una sonrisa

Al auto _dije como si fuera lo más obvio de este mundo

Hija no iremos en la patrulla _dijo _ iremos en eso.

Mire a donde su dedo apuntaba, y lo que vi me dejo…

Era un corolla 2006, color negro. Que auto parecía sacado de la agencia.

Qué te parece _pregunto

Es increíble _dije _ quien te lo presto

Levantó las cejas y me miro.

Bella nadie me lo presto _dijo _es mío lo he comprado.

Dijo esto enseñándome las llaves.

No te creo _dije

Pues créelo es tu regalo de graduación _dijo

Que como _dijo

Es tu regalo de graduación cielo _dijo repitió

Me quede en shock…

Espera uno momento _dije _ como has podido comprar este auto

Tengo mis medios _dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Si aja, en que andas metido papa _dije

Como Isabella Swan no puedo creer que me acuses de andar metido en algo solo por regalarte un coche nuevo _dijo

No es por el coche es por cómo, o mejor dicho con que lo compraste _dije

Lo compre señorita con mi dinero, el cual es limpio y no mal habido ok _dijo

Está bien _ dije todavía escéptica

Niña, lo quieres o no _ dijo

Enserio es mío _ dije

Si lo compre para ti, una cosa es que andes por el pueblo con un viejo monovolumen _dijo _ pero otra muy distinta es que andes en la universidad con esa cosa vieja y destartalada

Te recuerdo que tú me regalaste la cosa vieja y destartalada _dije

Ya te dije que era para estar aquí _dijo

Ok papa _dije

Lo quieres o no _dijo

Si está bien dame las llaves _dije

No, no, no _dijo _ no conducirás a tu graduación eso lo haré yo

Entonces para que me das el auto si no lo puedo conducir _ dije picándolo

Solo súbete ya _dijo

Nos subimos, el auto se veía bien por dentro y por fuera tal vez no sea tan malo tener un coche nuevo.

Hay algo más que deba saber, ya sabes además de tus cuentas bancarias, no se tienes una casa en la playa o un castillo lleno de sirvientes _dije para fastidiarlo

Si bella tengo un castillo lleno de sirvientes que luchan contra el mal _dijo mirando a la carretera y sonriendo

Aja papa _dije y sonreí

Cuando fue que las conversaciones con mi padre se hicieron tan divertidas.

Bella _dijo esta vez pero muy serio _pase lo que pase después de hoy, quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar para apoyarte en todo, y si alguna vez cometí errores espero que los disculpes y entiendas cielo que todo lo que he hecho lo hice porque te amo más que a nadie_ paso su brazo por mis hombros _ eres mi pequeña y siempre serás lo más valioso para mí.

Yo recosté mi cabeza en su hombro. Esto se sentía bien.

Yo también te quiero papa _dije _ venir a vivir contigo fue una de las mejor decisiones que he tomado en mi vida, lo has hecho estupendo.

No quedamos así por un largo rato.

Cuando llegamos al instituto fuimos directo al auditorio, deje a Charlie sentado en una de las sillas, me fui detrás del escenario donde ya se estaban haciendo las filas de los alumnos por orden alfabético, yo era una de las ultimas en la filas junto con Jessica y Ángela a la cual le había tocado dar el discurso de graduación.

Al fin el acto dio comienzo, y cada uno fue llamado para que se le entregara su diplomas, afortunadamente cuando me llamaron no me caí ni me tropecé ni nada gracias a dios, luego de eso nos sentamos en nuestros lugares correspondientes, y Ángela comenzó con el discurso

_Buenas noches damas, caballeros y a los graduados._

_Es para mí un gran honor estar en esta noche con ustedes y ser partícipe de nuestros logros, ha sido difícil, muchos incluso creíamos que no llegaríamos a aquí, muchos quisimos desertar, porque nos sentíamos sin las fuerzas para continuar, pero hoy sabemos que si valió la pena todo el esfuerzo realizado, y todas las penas vivida, a partir de hoy dejamos de ser estudiantes del instituto, a partir de hoy somos como las aves que extienden sus alas para volar al viento en la dirección que elijamos. Muchos nos caeremos pero trataremos de seguir volando porque nuestro espíritu es infranqueable, de aquí saldrán médicos, abogados, profesores, filósofos, científicos y muchos más, pero lo importante es no olvidar quien realmente eres, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase siempre debes mirar hacia adelante, por que __El éxito en la vida consiste en seguir siempre adelante__._

_Deja ir el pasado y mira hacia el futuro… felicidades promoción número 28 del instituto de forks…gracias._

Después de eso todo estallo en aplausos, todo había acabado, mire rostros felices y tristes, pero ya todo había acabado…

Me fui a buscar a mi padre, y lo vi junto a Billy y Jacob, no sabía en qué momento habían llegado pero me alegraba de verlos.

Fui hacia ellos y Charlie me abrazo

Felicidades cielo _dijo Charlie

Gracias papa _dije

Felicidades bella _dijo jake dándome un abrazo de oso

Gracias jake _dije _ me alegro de que estén aquí

Billy sonrió y me felicito.

Buenos nos vamos _dijo Charlie _ cenaremos en el pueblo hoy no cocinaras cielo, chicos acompáñennos

No te diré que no _dijo Billy riendo

Así vez el regalo de graduación de bella _dijo

Cuando llegamos al auto, después de que me despedí de todos mis compañeros de clase, vi las caras de jake y Billy supongo que esa debió haber sido mi expresión cuando vi el auto.

Que _dijo Charlie _ tan difícil de creer es que le allá regalado un auto a mi hija

No es difícil de creer pero si de pagar _dijo Billy _ con que lo pagaste en que negocios andas metido ahora.

Hay por Dios seres de poca fe _dijo Charlie _ ya le dije a bella que es legal por favor soy policía se les olvida eso.

Yo solo me reía, había que admitir que me regalara un auto era raro.

Bueno ya puedo conducir _dije

No todavía es el día de tu graduación _dijo

Pero _dije

Pero nada _dijo

Llegamos al restaurant del pueblo nos sentamos y esperamos a que nos atendieran, Charlie y Billy estaban hablando sobre pescar mañana, y luego abría una fogata.

Bella te dará mi regalo _dijo jake

Espero que no te hayas gastado mucho, o te hayas metido en negocios sórdidos _dije para picar a mi padre.

Por última vez no estoy metido en nada sucio _dijo

Aja si papa _dije para fastidiarlo

Bella toma _dijo jake dándome una cajita blanca con un moño rosa _ que esperas ábrela

La abrí y en su interior había un dije de un lobo de madera y una pulsera de plata. El lobo tenía todos los rasgos bien definidos, era del color del pelaje de Jacob cuando se transformaba.

Esta muy bonito jake _dije, poniéndome la pulsera y el dije. _ me encanta

Me alegra _ dijo

Después de eso comimos, Jacob trago todo lo que encontró.

Luego de comer conversamos un poco

Bella vas a ir a la fogata mañana verdad _dijo jake

Claro _dije

Te va a encantar _dijo

Sonreí Jacob no se equivocaba en lo que se refería a mis gusto.

Los chicos se pondrán felices se enteraron de tu graduación _dijo _ si quieres llegas a desayunar con nosotros a casa de Emily.

Está bien _dije

Emily se pondrá muy contenta _dijo _ dice que le hace falta más chicas.

Será genial ayudar a Emily _ dije _ además ya no tengo nada que hacer. Se acabaron los exámenes no.

Si ya se acabaron _ dijo

Después de eso nos fuimos a casa Charlie todavía no me daba las llaves de mi nuevo auto.

Bueno me das mis llaves _dije cuando entramos en la casa

De verdad lo quieres _dijo sonriendo

No es mi regalo _dije

Lo sabía si lo quieres _dijo

Quien no quiere un coche nuevecito _dije

Buen punto _ dijo

Me dio las llaves

Felicidades cielo lo lograste _dijo _pero no aceleres mucho si

Si papa _dije _creo que me voy a dormir

Que descanses has tenido muchas emociones por un día _dijo

Subí las escaleras a un me parecía increíble lo del coche, mire mi nueva pulsera y sonreí de verdad era hermosa.

Me cambie, busque mis cosas y me fui a bañar…me despedí de mi padre y subí a dormí, guarde mis cosas, y me acosté en la cama.

El sueño me invadió casi inmediatamente.

_Estaba en el bosque, iba corriendo no sabía porque nadie me perseguí ni nada solo sabía que tenía que correr rápido, rápido y rogar a Dios que no me tropezara._

_No sabía dónde estaba pero entre la maleza apareció una cabaña, se veía vieja, y tenía la sensación de haber visto ese lugar en algún sitio. Entre, el lugar estaba iluminado solo por la luz del sol que provenía de las ventanas de cristal que todavía le quedaban a la cabaña que más bien parecía un almacén. Entonces el lugar se ilumino más y pude ver que había una persona en la esquina, no me hizo falta ver sus ojos para saber quién era, ese cabello solo podía pertenecerle a ella. Empecé a echarme para atrás pero me tropecé. Pero no sabía con que así que mire, lo que había en el piso me dejo en shock, eran los cuerpos de todos mis amigos, los de los lobos todos victoria se me acerco sonrió y dijo tu me obligaste, ha hacer esto, levanto su mano y supe que había llegado mi fin…_

Y en ese momento desperté, todo había sido una pesadilla y nada mas…

000*000*000

Gracias a maleja twihard por sus Reviews .

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado… díganme que tal les parece es el más largo que he escrito. Que creen que pasara, me encantaría saber que creen ustedes sobre lo que le viene a bella.

Dejen muchos Reviews por favor.


	24. Despedida

**_Despedida_**

Aunque me costó mucho conciliar el sueño pude hacerlo, parecía que nunca viviría en paz, siempre era atormentada por todo. Cuando estoy despierta me acosas los vivos, y cuando duermo mi subconsciente no me deja escapar de la realidad. Esto era un asco.

Me había levantado tiempo después de que Charlie se fuera a pescar, me encontraría con él en la push mas tarde para la fogata.

Me vestí, y fui por mi nuevo coche, el cual estaba aparcado en la entrada, entre en el todavía me parecía mentira, pero bueno me encamine rumbo a la reservación a desayunar con los chicos.

No tarde mucho en llegar a casa de Emily, la cual ya empezaba a hacer el desayuno.

Hola Emily _dije

Hola bella, felicitaciones querida _dijo

Gracias Emily _dije

Claire estaba en la casa jugando con sus muñecas, la salude, la niña sonrió y me abrazo.

Cuidado _dijo Emily riendo _ debe querer algo, no es así de cariñosa siempre

Yo reí _dime que pasa Claire _dije

Jugar _dijo señalando las muñecas y jalándome de la mano

Yo la seguí, me senté en el piso y empezamos a jugar a las muñecas. Emily seguía cocinando mientras yo distraía a la niña un rato.

No te preocupes bella solo deberás jugar hasta que llegue Quil. _dijo Emily y sonrió

Yo seguí jugando con Claire hasta que los chicos llegaron y ella fue corriendo a buscar a quil para jugar a la pelota con él.

Ves te lo dije _decía Emily

Si _dije y sonreí

Los chicos empezaron a entrar en la casa, y no solo Venían ellos si no que también llegaba con ellos Nicolás, que raro.

Los chicos me felicitaron por lo de mi graduación. Jake todavía no llegaba según Emily le había tocado patrullar así que llegaría un poco más tarde.

Los chicos fueron a sentarse a la mesa, mientras Emily terminaba.

En eso sentí una mano en mi hombro, mire y vi a Nicolás que me hacía señas para que saliéramos, salimos y nos sentamos en el porche.

Felicidades bella _dijo

Gracias _dije

A y que quieres de regalo de graduación _dijo

Nada _dije

Enserio _dijo

Si _dije seria

De verdad _dijo

Que si _dije

Que mal porque ya te tengo uno _dijo_ pero no lo tengo aquí, te lo daré en la noche.

No dije nada, todos insistían en hacerme presentes y yo de verdad no quería aceptarlos pero rechazarlos seria herir a las personas que se tomaban la molestia.

Seguimos hablando de todo un poco, hasta que Emily nos llamo a entrar, jake llego unos minutos después.

Todos reímos al ver a Quil jugando con Claire, definitivamente era muy gracioso. Hasta que Emily le dijo que entraran también, aunque la niña quería seguir jugando…

Estábamos sentados a la mesa después de desayunar, conversando amenamente, pero nada puede ser perfecto en eso sonó un celular. Era el de Nicolás.

El miro la pantalla del teléfono, y luego miro a cada uno de nosotros, hasta detenerse en mí, luego se paro y atendió.

Hola _dijo_ que paso

Un largo silencio mientras la persona al otro lado de la línea le respondía.

Estas seguro _dijo de nuevo espero a que le respondieran

Cuanto tiempo_ dijo_ Estaremos listos

Colgó y nos miro.

Han comenzado a moverse. _dijo

Que _ pregunto Sam

Mi contacto me ha dicho que ya vienen _dijo _ no les tomara más de una hora llegar al pueblo, están a la mitad de camino

Pero como _dijo Sam

Parece que se han adelantado los planes no podemos permitir que entren en el pueblo _dijo _ no se dividirán vienen todos contra el pueblo.

Cuantos _dijo jake

20 _dijo

Tengo que irme _dijo _ debo ver qué puedo hacer, tenemos que atacarlos antes de que entren al pueblo sino habrá una matanza

Vayamos a la frontera _dijo Sam _ Los esperaremos hay.

Les tenderemos una trampa vamos a formar una barricada _ dijo Nicolás

No podemos dejar la reserva sin protección _dijo embry

Pero mientras más seamos más posibilidades tendremos _dijo paúl

Es lo más sensato _dijo Sam _ aremos una formación. Jacob, embry, paúl, jared y yo primera fila, Quil, leah y seth detrás como a 10 m y collin y brandy a la entrada del pueblo.

Sam _ dijo Nicolás _ debo estar en la primera fila si quieres que todo funcione, además un par de amigos se nos unirá así que tenemos más posibilidades.

Entiendo _ dijo Sam y miro a Emily _ tenemos que irnos ya.

Los chicos salieron de la casa dejando Sam y a Emily solos. Quil tenía a Claire abrazada, no vi a jared así que supongo que había ido a despedirse de Kim. Nicolás se me acerco.´

No tienes de que preocuparte _dijo _son cazadores expertos

Si lo sé pero es que _dije

No hay pero que valga _dijo _ en un combate no tiene gran valor la fuerza y el número lo que vale es la habilidad y esas cosas no saben hacer nada, no tienen el ingenio de la batalla, solo la fuerza y eso no es suficiente.

Estas seguro de eso _dije _ como podrás ayudar

Bella tengo mis trucos querida _dijo

Sigues con lo mismo _dije y sonrió

Bella no debes salir de las push, en ningún momento _dijo _no es seguro. Aunque no logren llegar hasta aquí todos nos sentiríamos mejor si se quedaran aquí.

Entiendo _dije.

Bella toma esto _dijo quitándose un brazalete de cuero con símbolos extraños

Que es esto _dije

Este brazalete tiene el símbolo de protección celta _dijo _llámalo superstición pero creo que tú lo necesitaras más que yo

No puedo _dije

Claro que puedes y no te pongas supersticiosa tengo otro _dijo enseñándome su otra mano _así que no te preocupes. Me lo puso en la mano izquierda y se alejo.

Jake se me acerco y me abrazo, sobraban las palabras.

Cuídate _dije

Lo haré _dijo _ te quiero bella

Y yo a ti jake _dije y seguí abrazándolo

Sam Salí de la casa y miro a todos, jared ya había regresado, y Quil había soltado a Claire la cual, estaba ahora en brazos de Emily.

Listos _dijo

Si _ dijeron todos y se marcharon dejándonos allí.

Mire al bosque ya todos se habían ido, Emily soltó a Claire y esta corrió dentro de la casa, Emily me miro y vi lagrimas en sus ojos. Que podía decirle, como podría consolarla, no había forma, ella podría perder al amor de su vida y yo podía perder a la una familia que de verdad había aprendido a querer, así que solo tome su mano y la apreté, no hacía falta nada mas con eso era suficiente.

Luego entramos a la casa, no había nada que hacer sino esperar.

/0/0/0/

me disculpo por el retraso chicos pero aquí esta el capitulo al fin! si pueden déjenme sus REVIEWS


	25. La llamada

**_La llamada_**

Emily y yo estuvimos mucho tiempo en silencio, hasta la misma Claire la cual había salido al patio, todo parecía estar sumido en un ambiente de tristeza. Lavamos los platos los guardamos, y Emily se puso a hacer una tarta de limón la cual era una de las favoritas de Claire.

No podía sopórtalo.

Emily van a volver sanos y salvos ya lo veras _dije

Sonrió pero la alegría no llego a sus ojos.

Si lo sé bella, Sam me lo repitió una y otra vez _dijo _ pero no puedo evitar no estar preocupada.

Lo sé yo también lo estoy _dije

Y mire los brazaletes en mis manos el de Jacob y el de Nicolás, dos hombres maravillosos que estaban arriesgando sus vidas con las de toda la manada para proteger la vida de la gente del pueblo.

Mire el reloj ye eran más de las 12 había pasado media hora, desde la partida de todos.

Emily seguía dedicada en la tarta, y le dije que si podía ayudarla y dijo que no hacía falta que ella podía hacerlo.

Me di cuenta que Emily trataba de no pensar en ello, porque si empezaba a darle a la cabeza, podía comenzar a pensar en lo peor y no era bueno que esos pensamientos se inmiscuyan en tu cabeza en un momento de tanta presión.

Podía entender a Emily a la perfección.

Vi como metía la tarta al horno, y esperaba, mas silencio de parte de cada una el cual se vio interrumpido después que quien sabe cuánto tiempo por el horno que anunciaba que la tarta ya estaba hecha. Emily la puso a enfriar.

Bueno solo queda esperar _dijo

Si _dije

Prepárate Claire, vendrá apenas sienta el olor de tarta _dijo

Eso me hizo sonreír esa niña era un rayo de sol.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Un mensaje de texto:

**_Se te perdió algo cielo…._**

Qué raro quien me habría mandado este mensaje.

Emily se levanto y fue en dirección al patio de la casa, imagine que a buscar a Claire.

Todavía seguía intrigada por lo del mensaje. Quien podría ser

Bella has visto a Claire _dijo Emily

No estaba en el patio jugando _dije

Si pero no la encuentro _dijo _ y la llamo y no responde

Tal vez está jugando al escondite _dije

Si tal vez _dijo _ Claire se acabo el juego sal de donde estés o no comerás tarta

Pero la niña no Salía, y empezamos a preocuparnos

Ella no es así _dijo _donde estas Claire, deja de jugar niña, Bella ayúdame a buscarla.

Buscamos por todo el patio y nada

Tal vez esta dentro tomando una sienta _dije

Y entramos y comenzamos a buscarla dentro pero nada no había nada, ya comenzábamos a desesperarnos.

Y mi celular sonó de nuevo

**_Creo que tengo algo que es tuyo…_**

Decía el mensaje, no sé porque pero comenzaron a darme escalofríos.

Bella no la encuentro _dijo Emily _no sé donde pueda estar

No crees que se haya ido a casa de sue _dije

No creo _dijo _ella siempre me dice si quiere ver a su tía o quiere ir a algún lado, siempre…

Otro mensaje me llego

**_Las cosas insignificantes son las que más molestan…_**

Que está pasando…

Emily vamos a ver caminemos _dije _ ve a donde sue yo iré a buscarla por la playa.

Ok _dijo y se fue muy rápido.

No sé porque pero creo que estos mensajes están conectados con Claire.

Mire los mensajes buscando el numero, pero nada decía identidad oculta.

Que podía hacer.

Empecé a buscar a Claire por la playa, la llamaba pero no respondía, ya comenzaba a pensar en lo peor, cuando mi teléfono sonó.

Una llamada, decía identidad oculta

Conteste…

_Hola mi querida como estas, estas buscando algo _dijo una mujer _creo que yo tengo lo que buscas._

_Quien eres y que quieres _dije aunque ya sabía perfectamente quien era _donde esta Claire_

_Ella está bien _dijo _ pero no se por cuánto tiempo lo este, me estoy empezando a aburrir y cuando me aburro me da hambre._

_Que quieres _dije_

_Tú sabes lo que quiero _dijo_

_Donde estas por favor _dije _no le hagas daño a la niña._

_Todo depende de ti isabella _dijo _si cooperas tal vez la dejare que se vaya pero solo es tu decisión que dices._

_Que quieres que haga _dije_

_Sabes dónde queda el almacén abandonado, de la playa _dijo_

_Si _le dije_

_Bueno _ dijo _te estaré esperando allí y bella no tardes la vida de esta niña esta en tus manos así que no intentes nada._

_Si voy para allá _dije_

_Muero por verte querida _dijo _ a pasado tanto, apúrate._ Luego colgó.

Me quede con el teléfono en mi oreja, estaba en estado de shock

Victoria estaba en la push y había secuestrado a Claire solo para llegar a mí. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, los neófitos fueron creados por ella, todo para matarme.

Había ingeniado este plan para poder atraparme y lo había logrado. Ahora ya no me quedaba más esperanza la única cosa que esperaba es que Claire tuviera tiempo para huir mientras ella me destrozaba.

Esa niña no tenía la culpa de nada.

Comencé a moverme, en dirección a el almacén abandonado, en esta ocasión nadie vendría a salvarme victoria lo había planeado demasiado bien.

Nadie me ayudaría y cuando se dieran cuenta de mi falta ya seria tarde y ella ya se abría ido y yo también… pero aun así, volví a casa de Emily y deje una nota para los chicos, así sabrían donde encontrarme.

No sé porque pero aunque tenía miedo, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, este mundo no es para mí, la vida como tal me parece aburrida, tal vez desde el principio este tenía que ser mi final, creo que ahora podía entenderlo. De seguro siempre estuve destinada a grandes cosas y creo que si puedo salvar la vida de esa niña ya será algo. De eso estaba segura.

Empecé a aumentar la velocidad, tenía que ayudar a esa niña solo esperaba que mi torpeza no lo arruinara.

Después de unos minutos de carrera llegue al almacén, desde afuera no se veía nada, tenía que entrar.

Y así lo hice, me enfrentaría con mi destino, sabía que no saldría de aquí con vida eso ya lo tenía muy claro.

Pero no tenía importancia, aquí lo único que importaba era la vida de la pequeña Claire…

.

/0/0/0/

nuevo capitulo al fin! gracias a maleja twihard por su REVIEWS, te dedico esta capitulo querida...

si pueden déjenme sus REVIEWS


	26. La tortura

**_La tortura_**

Entre completamente en el almacén, estaba medio iluminado por la luz que se filtraba por una de las ventanas rotas.

Avance al centro de lugar y mire a mi alrededor, no había nada, hasta que me fije bien en uno de los rincones esta acurrucada la pequeña Claire.

Claire estas bien _dije

Ella levanto la cara y vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

Claire ven acá cielo _dije _no estás herida.

La niña negó con la cabeza, y yo me fui acercando a ella.

Nena párate _dije poniéndola en pie _debes salir de aquí

La niña estaba temblando, y no sabía porque hasta que mire donde señalaba su manita, había sangre, en el piso se encontraban dos hombres, estaban muertos, en sus ojos se veía esa mirad perdida, la mirada de que algo los sorprendió ya me imaginaba que era ese algo.

Claire debes salir de aquí _le dije la tome en brazos y me dirigí a la salida.

Te vas tan pronto _dijo una voz detrás de mí

No en realidad _dije _solo llevo a la niña a la salida

Hay pero todavía no ha empezado la fiesta y ya se va _dijo.

Llegue a la puerta y puse a Claire en la entrada.

Claire _dije _ vete, Emily te está buscando, corre te está esperando con un pastel… pero la niña no se movía.

Tal vez se quiere quedar a la fiesta _dijo

No ella está cansada, y la están buscando _dije _se tiene que ir

Me volví y mire a victoria a los ojos, los cuales estaban negros a causa de la sed.

Claire ya vete _dije _corre rápido _ dándole empujoncitos hasta que empezó a caminar hacia el camino por el bosque.

Que lastima que se fuera _dijo victoria _se perderá la diversión.

Si es una pena _dije _bueno ya acaba de una vez

Hay tú no eres divertida _dijo_ no vez que ha sido muy difícil, atraparte quiero disfrutarlo en grande.

Entiendo _dije. No miramos una a la otra _y bien como se te ocurrió lo de los neófitos

No se tengo imaginación _dijo _ supongo

Y porque aquí _dije _ podrías haberme capturado en otro sitio porque en la push

En realidad es muy simple querida. _dijo _ esto herirá el orgullo de los perros por no haber podido protegerte, no es genial.

En un modo retorcido _dije

Si así soy yo _dijo y desapareció. Mire a mi alrededor no vi nada.

Y esas personas _ dije señalando los dos cuerpos.

Fueron mi pasaje de entrada,_ dijo _ Me trajeron en su auto, fueron tan amables

Así fue cómo pudiste entrar _ dije y ella se rio desde algún punto en la oscuridad.

Que perspicaz eres _dijo empujándome haciéndome caer al piso, y luego tomándome para levantarme de nuevo.

No te caigas querida, tenemos mucho que disfrutar _dijo esta vez me tiro y golpeo mi pierna, escuche un crujido, me había roto la pierna de nuevo.

Que pasa porque no gritas _dijo tomándome del cabello _así no es divertido.

Y me lanzó a uno de los rincones del almacén donde me golpee con unas las cosa amontonadas pero no gritaría no le daría esa satisfacción. Volvió a cogerme y a lanzarme, esta vez contra una de las paredes y caí quebrando unas botellas de vidrio, el dolor era insoportable los vidrios se encajaron en mi piel y ya no distinguía donde. Pero seguía sin gritar tenía que aguantar.

Eres fuerte querida pero no lo suficiente _dijo _creo que tengo una idea.

Y se fue acercando a mí, no entendía como podía no estar afectada por mi sangre, tomo mi mano y la mordí, hay donde estaba la cicatriz de james.

El veneno de vampiro es la peor tortura que se le puede aplicar a un humano _dijo y yo empezó a retorcerme a causa del fuego que me incendiaba, ha esto era horrible mi mano, mi brazo los sentía como si me estuvieran quemando.

Es horrible verdad _dijo _voy ha acerté lo que le hacen los dragones de cómodo a sus víctimas, querida, primero esperare a que mi veneno se propague por tu cuerpo y luego, cuando estés a punto de caer en la inconsciencia, te matare, no es encantador.

Estaba loca. El veneno me estaba destrozando, aun podía ver oír y sentir pero sabía que no sería por mucho, no me quedaba mucho tiempo, pero no podía gritar no le gritaría que acabara con esto tenía que resistir, Dios has que se detenga.

La quemazón se hacía cada vez más constante, tenía que aguantar un poco más, solo un poco más, de repente y sin previo aviso sentí algo diferente en mi cuerpo, no era el fuego, era más bien una sensación de hormigueo, que se estaba alojando en todo mi cuerpo, era como si todos mis músculos temblaran y entonces empezó una nueva tortura, pinchazos como los que me daban en mis ataque comenzaron a invadir mi cuerpo, desde mis piernas hasta mi torso e iban subiendo pausativamente, subiendo de intensidad y ganando terreno, ya no sabía que era peor el fuego o los pinchazos, era como si me estuvieran destruyendo por dentro.

Pero aun me mantenía semiconsciente, aun podía distinguir algunas cosas, pero sobre todo distinguía la sonrisa de mi asesina, la cual me miraba y no se perdía de nada del espectáculo. Pero en un momento se voltio y escuche un vidrio desquebrajarse, y la luz de de la ventana se propago por el almacén, la oí gruñir pero ya no distinguía bien quien había llegado, solo veía que era un hombre, quien era este ángel salvador, por favor que acabara con este sufrimiento…

Pude distinguir que el trataba de acercarse pero ella no se lo permitió, quien era ya no veía, solo distinguí pequeños sonido… la inconsciencia me vencía.

Bella no cierres los ojos! _dijo una voz que me era tan familiar pero no sabía quién era…

Solo puede escuchar esas últimas palabras.

Y luego no me hundí en el abismo oscuro de la inconsciencia.

**/0/0/0/0/0/**

**espero que este cap sea de su agrado... gracias a todos por su paciencia...espero les guste, ****díganme que tal...**

**le dedico este capitulo a maleja twihard y a soledadcullen gracias chicas por su apoyo.**

**si pueden dejen sus Reviews**


	27. Distracción

_**_Distracción_**_

_Mientras en los límites del pueblo, después de casi una hora de batalla los lobos parecían tener la situación controlada_

Pov Nicolás

Ya la situación está casi controlada los neófitos están siendo aniquilados con demasiada facilidad Nico _ dijo Alex a mi lado

Sí, pero no se _ dije _ hay algo raro, es como si no quisieran entrar al pueblo.

Porque lo dices _ pregunto

Ninguno de ellos trato de atravesar la barrera corriendo ni nada por el estilo _dije

No lo hubieran logrado de todas maneras _dijo _tu barrera fue muy bien diseñada.

Si pero no es raro _dije

Estas paranoico _dijo

Y si la misión de los neófitos no fuera el pueblo _dije

Que otra cosa podían querer _dijo Alex

Me quede pensativo porque otra razón alguien crearía a unos neófitos, además de reclamar territorio para que podrían ser usados una bola de imbéciles sin cerebro…

Una distracción _dije

¿Qué? _dijo

Una distracción _repetí _el autor no quiere destruir el pueblo, quiere distraernos del verdadero objetivo.

Tal vez _dijo _pero cual sería ese objetivo.

No lo sé _dije

En eso un neófito salto así nosotros pudimos esquivarlo…

Mal nacido _dijo Alex _ de esta no sales

Lo tomo por los brazos, y lo tiro al piso el tipo tenía una fuerza bruta muy útil…

Espera _ le dije

Que no me fastidies ya lo tengo _dijo malhumorado

No es eso tengo que preguntarle algo _ dije _el parece ser el líder de este escuadrón.

Como sea _dijo_ pero apúrate que muero por destrozarlo.

Bien, mira amigo _ le dije al neófito _ podemos hacer esto, fácil o difícil así que tú decides

El neófito seguía forcejeando debajo de Alex, el cual no se inmutaba ni un poco.

Si cooperas con nosotros prometo que tu muerte no será dolorosa _dijo Alex

Gracias por la ayuda _dije _ y bien vas a colaborar.

El neófito dejo de forcejear

Cuál es tu nombre _dije

Riley Biers _dijo el neófito.

Bien Riley, quien es tu creador _dije

No te lo diré _dijo

Asentí y le hice una seña a Alex, el cual comenzó a doblar el brazo de Riley, hasta casi quitárselo, el comenzó a gritar… luego le hice otra seña a Alex para que parara.

Bien Riley, como notaras, podemos hacer esto amenamente o podernos causarte el dolor más grande que hallas sentido en ti patética existencia, tú eliges _dije _ te pregunto de nuevo cual es el nombre de tu creador.

Victoria _dijo sin rodeos

Con solo ese nombre ya no me quedaba dudas de a donde se dirigía esta operación, pero aun así necesitaba escucharlo.

Cuál es su objetivo _dije _porque estén ustedes aquí.

Tenemos que matarlos a ustedes _dijo

Y victoria que _dije

Ella vendría más tarde _dijo Riley _ ella tenía asuntos que atender.

Qué clase de asuntos _ pregunte

Venganza _dijo, ya no había duda, el objetivo era bella

Donde está ahora _dije

No lo sé _dijo

Se suponía que nos veríamos aquí después de acabar con ustedes he iríamos al pueblo. _dijo

Es muy astuta _dijo Alex _mandar a peones sin valor, no le importa nada más que ejecutar su venganza y nada más.

Ella no es así _ dijo Riley

En serio _dijo Alex _ estúpida mira a tu alrededor, dime qué vez. Un montón de restos quemados de sanguijuelas, nada más idiota, ella no vino a ayudar los ella no le importa lo que pase con ustedes, o lo que pase contigo…

No es cierto ella me ama _dijo

Riley, Riley, Riley eres un idiota ella no ama a nadie _dijo Alex echándole más leña al fuego

Mentira _dijo Riley forcejeando.

Riley, victoria no ama a nadie _dije _ ella te uso para cumplir con tu objetivo. Ella tuvo un compañero y solo uno y está buscando venganza de quien lo asesino por eso es todo este rollo Riley, tú y tus compañeros solo fueron peones para ella.

CALLATE ES MENTIRA! _ dijo

A ella no le interesas _dijo Alex _ ella solo ama su venganza, idiota entiéndelo de una buena vez.

Lo siento Riley _dije _ pero así es tu solo eres una marioneta en este gran plan.

Riley estaba molesto, aprovecho la distracción de Alex cuando soltó su brazo y lo empujo, no le hizo nada pero se abalanzo sobre mí tratando de alcanzarme. Pero no lo logro lo tome por el cuello y con un movimiento de mis manos lo decapite, el no tenía ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir, eso él lo tenía claro, pero se dio cuenta de que victoria lo había utilizado y prefirió la muerte a seguir en esta vida vacía.

Te entiendo Riley _dije _y como lo prometí tu muerte será rápida he indolora.

Su cabeza trato de unirse de nuevo con su cuerpo, pero no lo permití, Alex había prendido una hoguera y allí lance su cabeza, luego volví pedazos su cuerpo y los arroje, al fuego. De Riley Biers ya no quedaban sino cenizas.

Tengo que ponerme en marcha _dije _victoria anda tras bella

No exageres _dijo Alex _ un vampiro no puede entrar en la reserva los lobos o nosotros lo hubiéramos detectado enseguida.

Aun así no estaré tranquilo hasta ver que está segura _dije

Mientras puede no _dijo Alex

Yo hice una mueca

Espero que se apresure _dijo _ ya quiero conocerla, no la he visto más que en fotos, y enserio estoy muy intrigado de cómo va a reaccionar cuando se entere…

Créeme ojala pudiera predecir su reacción _dije_ Bueno me pondré en marcha. Dile a todos lo que descubrimos, por favor

El asintió.

Corrí hacia la push a casa de Emily, pero cuando llegue no había nadie, donde estaba todo el mundo.

Mire a los lados y nada, hasta que a lo lejos vi a Emily que corría hacia mí.

Nicolás _ me llamo _como ha ido todo.

Bien Emily _ dije _ya todo a acabado, solo quedan unos cuándos restos que quemar y nada más.

Gracias a Dios _dijo

Emily y aquí como ha ido la cosa _dije

Nicolás, Claire esta pérdida bella y yo nos hemos dividido y hemos empezado a buscarla pero no hay señales de ella. _ Dijo

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, bella había ido a buscar a Claire, sola aunque estábamos en la reserva no se esto me da mala espina.

Entrara a la casa a ver si me dejo una nota _dijo

Entramos en la casa y es la mesa de la cocina había una nota, yo la tome antes que Emily, y la leí, estaba escrita con letra temblorosa.

**_Victoria, tiene a Claire están en el almacén abandonado, ya saben dónde encontrarme._**

**_Lo siento esta es mi responsabilidad no podría vivir si algo le pasa a esa pequeña…_**

**_ Bella_**

Ahora debía correr ella está corriendo mucho peligro tenía que llegar, antes de que la…

No podía ni pensarlo, tengo que correr, si de la casa y me dirigí al bosque.

Pero mientras más tiempo tardaba mas poco le quedaba a ella, y en estas circunstancias solo un milagro la salvaría.

Nicolás tu has visto milagros, que estés ahora aquí es uno de ellos, me dije.

Tengo que llegar tengo que salvarla, y luego contarle toda la verdad...

**/0/0/0/0/0/**

**espero que este cap sea de su agrado... gracias a todos por su paciencia...espero les guste, ****díganme que tal... bueno esta vez no las hice esperar tanto.**

**le dedico este capitulo a maleja twihard a soledadcullen y a una nueva lectora k-eniya gracias chicas por su apoyo.**

**si pueden dejen sus Reviews**


	28. Ayuda

**_Ayuda_**

Comencé a correr debía llegar, si algo le pasara no me lo podría perdonar nunca…

Pero si pasaba lo peor necesitaría ayuda, así que tome mi teléfono y llame necesitaba ayuda

Dime _me respondió Alex

El almacén, están el almacén _dije _ ven rápido

Voy enseguida _dijo y cortó.

Sabía que podía contar con él.

Marque de nuevo esta vez un número al que no quería pedir ayuda, no quería tener que explicarle nada.

Hola _dijo

Soy yo _dije y solté todo de una vez _ bella esta en el almacén abandonado, la vampira pelirroja la tiene, voy para allá solo te informo.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo

Voy para allá, no permitas que muera, no la dejes morir _ me dijo suplicante

Daría mi vida por ella _dije y colgué

Ahora a salvarla, seguí corriendo ya esta más cerca del almacén cuando vi a la pequeña Claire.

Claire estas herida _dije _ estas bien. La niña estaba en estado de shock, no podía dejarla aquí pero y bella.

Nicolás _ me llamo Alex

Me alegro de verte, ella es Claire, victoria al secuestro necesito que la lleves con su Emily por favor _ dije y el asintió tomo a la niña y empezó a correr en dirección a la casa de Emily.

Seguí encaminándome rumbo al almacén.

Llegue el aire estaba impregnado de un Olor a sangre.

La puerta estaba cerrada, No tenía tiempo que perder, corrí así una de las ventanas y la atravesé la escena que vi me conmociono bella, bella había sido mordida lo detectaba por el olor del veneno, ella se revolcaba del dolor, no, no solo era el veneno pude detectar algo más fuerte que eso, era el cambio, bella estaba pasando por el cambio en este preciso momento. Pero el veneno de vampiro era una complicación

Has llegado tarde _ dijo la pelirroja _ ella moría por mi mano

No estés tan segura de eso _dije

Enserio no me hagas reír _dijo _ que podrías hacer tu para detenerme.

No sabes de lo que soy capaz _dije y me abalance sobre ella. Ella se defendía, era muy rápida, puede sujetar su brazo y arrancarlo. Ella se alejo

Creo que te he subestimado _dijo _que eres

Eso no es de tu incumbencia, solo te importa saber que hoy será tu final _dije

Así, eso suena interesante _dijo en eso bella se quejaba y mire Asia ella, sus ojos estaban perdiendo vida, no está viendo en realidad.

Bella no cierres los ojos!_le grite pero lo sabia estaba demasiado ida el veneno y el cambio le estaban quitando demasiada energía. Mas la sangre que fluía libremente fuera de su cuerpo por sus múltiples heridas, si seguía perdiendo sangre no sobreviviría.

Hay que pena no _dijo victoria. La cual había colocado su brazo en su lugar.

Cállate _dije sin dejar de mirar a bella, que podía hacer no podía dejar que perdiera más sangre o moriría. Tenía que acercarme y cerrar sus heridas rápido.

Ni lo piense no puedes ayudarla _dijo y me ataco

No tenía tiempo que perder así que comencé a pelear con ella tenía que alejarla un poco mas de bella lo más pronto posible.

No te distraigas _dijo golpeándome en el pecho, pero me repuse. Ella no me ganaría.

Seguí peleando pero bella cada vez se ponía más pálida, tenía que ayudarla, tenía que hacer algo.

En eso los olí.

Creo que se te acabo la suerte _ le dije ella parecía no entender hasta que noto el olor, los lobos comenzaron a rodearla.

Nicolás _dijo Alex _la niña está bien, y esta ya tiene los minutos contados.

Victoria me miro con rabia.

Esta no será la última vez que sabrán de mi _ dijo_regresare. Los lobos comenzaron a gruñirle ya se iban a abalanzar sobre ella, uno de ellos lo hizo pero ella lo esquivo y aprovecho la oportunidad para huir, los lobos fueron tras ella.

No había tiempo que perder fui en dirección a bella.

Que hacemos esta mortalmente pálida _decía Alex

Tenemos que cerrar sus heridas _dije

Como lo harás _ dijo

Solo hay una manera _ le dije descubriendo mi brazo ya Alex sabia lo que me proponía así que me dio su daga de plata, la tome y hice un corte en mi vena, enseguida la sangre comenzó a fluir

Tome a bella como pude y puse mi muñeca sangrante en su boca. Esta era la única alternativa que me quedaba.

Estas seguro, podría matarla _dijo Alex

Es lo mejor que podemos hacer _dije

La sangre fluía dentro de su boca, solo esperaba que funcionara, tenía que funcionara, no debía tomar pero lo suficiente como para que sanaran sus heridas. Bella tienes que sobrevivir, tienes que lógralo, no puedes morir.

****0****0****

Espero que les guste este cap y perdonen lo corto,nos estamos acercando al final..

**le dedico este capitulo a maleja twihard a soledadcullen gracias chicas por su apoyo.**

**si pueden dejen sus Reviews**


	29. Conciencia

**_Conciencia_**

Pov bella

Volvía a la superficie, sintiendo algo tibio en mi boca. Aun no veía nada pero si podía oír.

Dale más aun no despierta _dijo una voz que no logre identificar.

No puedo abarrotarla _dijo su compañero _está pasando por el cambio y también tiene veneno de vampiro, darle más podría matarla.

Pero no darle podría ser falta _dijo

A que se referían con el cambio, que me estaban dando, sentía un sabor extraño en mi boca, un sabor que no lograba identificar.

Mira _ dijo uno de ellos _ a comenzado a curarse. A que se referían con eso.

Ya déjalo _ dijo el otro de nuevo _ te desangras si sigues dándole más.

Que quiso decir con desangrarse, aquí la única que podía desangrarse era yo después de todo tenía una pierna rota y múltiples cortaduras por cristales.

Pero no sentía el dolor de las cortaduras ni el de mi pierna.

Entonces deje de sentir ese liquido en mi boca. Y mi vista volvió al poco tiempo.

Me encontré cara a cara con el rostro de Nicolás. Y a su lado había otro muchacho, que no había visto nunca.

Bella como te encuentras. _ pregunto Nicolás.

Me duele _ logre decir

Eso es normal _dijo

Que me está pasando _dije

Te estás transformando _dijo

En vampiro _ dije esa idea no sé porque me parecía un tanto desagradable ahora.

No _ dijo

Entonces! _ grite sentí como si estuvieran desgarrándome por dentro, mas el fuego que me quemaba

Lo que sientes _ dijo _ no es solo el veneno.

Que es! _ dije exasperada.

Es tu cambio bella _ dijo _ tú no eres un ser humano.

Estaba en shock que quería decir eso de no ser un ser humano.

Bueno solo una mínima parte de ti lo es para ser especifico _ dijo

Que quieres decir _ dije

Bella estas pasando tu transición _dijo

En que me convertiré _ dije_ si vivo

Vivirás _dijo el otro tipo

Te convertirás en lo que yo soy _ dijo Nicolás

Que eres _ dije en eso siento que la quemazón aumenta.

Nicolás el veneno está ganando fuerza _oigo decir.

Bella no debes darte por vencida entiendes _ dice _ tienes mucho que vivir mucho que saber.

Pero mis sentidos me iban abandonando poco a poco.

Bella, bella _lo escuchaba cada vez más lejos.

No puedes hacer algo para calmar el dolor _ dijo el otro tipo

Mi sangre, es lo único que puede ayudarla _ dijo _ eso y su fuerza de voluntad.

Bella lucha, no te dejes vencer _dijo tomando mi mano _ todo estará bien cielo, yo se que puedes lograrlo.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada mas, y me fui abandonando en el mundo de la inconsciencia de nuevo, solo esperaba que sus palabras fuesen ciertas y lograra salir pronto de este suplicio, para averiguar la verdad.

****0****0****

** Capi extra!**

**Bueno chicos aquí les traigo otro capi espero les guste, disculpen lo corto…**

**Ya nos estamos acercando a la revelación tan esperada. le dedico este capitulo a maleja twihard a soledadcullen gracias chicas por su apoyo.**

**si pueden dejen sus Reviews**


	30. Vivir

**_Vivir_**

Me fui abandonando poco a poco en el oscuro abismo de la inconsciencia, la oscuridad me rodeaba, los múltiples procesos de mi cuerpo ya me tenían exhausta primero el fuego que intenta quemarme viva y luego los múltiples ataques los cuales eran como sentir que destruían mis músculos y partían mis hueso, pero tenía que resistir, no podía acabar aquí, no eso no lo permitiría, no permitiría que una vampiresa sicótica y loca de venganza acabara con mi vida no de eso nada.

Me en eso di cuenta de algo muy importante, no quería morir, deseaba vivir, no quería que mi vida acabara en estas condiciones, no, no podía ser claro que no, amaba mi vida no era perfecta pero era mi vida, con mis dificultades las cosas buenas y malas pero eran mías y de nadie más, en este momento con veneno de vampiro corriendo por mi cuerpo, no quería convertirme en vampiro aunque fuera vegetariano, tenía que renunciar a muchas cosas, demasiadas, y no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar la vida de los seres vivos con tal de mi supervivencia. Ahora entendía la renuencia de Edward a transformarme, el no quería que perdiera mi vida, él deseaba que viviera, y ahora yo me daba cuenta de que una existencia inmortal aunque fuese con el amor de tu vida no me llenaría por completo, no sé porque ahora era que lo entendía, esa no era vida a pesar de todas las veces que le dije que lo hiciera que acabara con mi vida ahora le daba las gracias por no hacerlo.

La vida es hermosa y yo tengo que vivirla, tengo que estudiar, tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que dejar de ser tan torpe, tengo tanto que hacer, tantos a los que amo y no podía dejar, mi familia mis amigos. No podía rendirme, tenía que seguir peleando. Y así lo aria hasta el final.

El dolor se intensificaba, el veneno iba perdiendo terreno, sentía mis huesos partirse, juraría que hasta podía oírlos, porque nadie hacia nada, no los oían, dios cuando se detendrá esto, ayúdame no deseo morir quiero vivir, dame fuerzas.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero sabía que era bastante, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, solo sabía de mi sufrimiento, el cual empezaba a aplacar mi espíritu de lucha, no! No podía permitir eso. No.

La vida es maravillosa no _dijo una voz femenina

Quien eres _dije todo estaba oscuro y no veía nada.

La vida es un regalo Isabella Mary Swan, estoy segura que los has entendido ahora _dijo

Si mi vida es el más grande de los regalos _ dije

Correcto, sabes hay seres que no respetan ese regalo _ dijo _ y lo despilfarran o peor se lo roban a alguien.

Si _ dije pensando los asesinos, los suicidas, los vampiros y otros seres que quien sabe que hacen.

El ser humano no valora la vida, hasta que esta a punto de perderla o me equivoco. _dijo

No están en lo cierto _dije

Si todos dicen eso _dijo

Eres la muerte acaso _dije

No pero somos muy buenos amigos, hemos jugado a las cartas de vez en cuando, es una mala perdedora _dijo

Me imagino _ dije lo que faltaba me estaba muriendo y mi mente me jugaba esta mala pasada

Lastima no creo que la conozcas pronto _dijo

Eso esperaba, enserio eso quería.

Si quiere dígale que no se preocupe que se que está ocupada, que puede visitarme dentro de no sé 60 o 70 años que no hay prisa _dije

Jajajaja! Conservas tu sentido del humor a pesar de estar en estas circunstancias _dijo

Eso intento _dije

Eso es bueno, significa carácter _dijo

Ok _dije

No en serio tener mente fría ante las adversidades te hace bien _dijo

Doble ok _dije

Definitivamente, eres tal y como espere _dijo

Medio loca _dije sin rodeos

Jajaja! Ingeniosa, eso te hará llegar lejos querida _dijo

Y a todo esto no se tu nombre _dije _quien eres

Eso no tiene importancia _dijo

En serio, pues no puedo hablar con extraños _dije

Ingenioso pero no cielo, todavía falta para que nos veamos cara a cara _dijo

Qué maravilla _dije

Bueno fue un placer bella _dijo

Lo mismo digo supongo _dije

A una cosa más _dijo

Que _dijo

Ten la mente abierta bella _dijo _ la gente hace cosa locas, y comete errores si pero hay veces que eso errores son para proteger a la gente que aman

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo _dije

Bueno que cuando te enteres de todo espero que no te de un trauma _dijo

A que te refieres _dije

O mira ya es hora ya sea a terminado todo, espero poder hablar contigo pronto querida hasta luego _dijo

Espera _dije

Adiós nena _dijo

Y todo se hizo silencioso. Nada no había nada, hasta que lo sentí, a un dolor en mi pecho, a! Me estaban desgarrando el pecho, que horrible…

Fue lo más intenso que he sentido desde que empezó todo esto.

Pero todo comenzó a cesar de repente, todo el dolor se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, ya no había dolor de ningún tipo.

Me sentí en paz, y todo comenzó a cobrar vida a mí alrededor, escuchaba conversaciones lejanas, a las cuales no les preste atencion, sentí algo suave, bajo de mí, olía a fresas, mezclado con aromas diversos. Donde estaba.

Comencé a ver luces, luces el tiempo había vuelto.

Con un gran esfuerzo me prepare mentalmente para lo que venía, mi destino me llamaba, si estaba viva era por algo, sea lo que sea en lo que haya convertido, era la hora de enfrentarlo, sin más rodeos abrí los ojos.

****0****0****

**Bueno chicos aquí les traigo otro capi.**

**le dedico este capitulo a soledadcullen y a ****maleja twihard**** gracias chicas por su apoyo. ya falta poco chicas, jajaja! creo que estoy siendo un poco cruel con tanto misterio, pero lo bueno se hace esperar... el proximo capitulo estoy segura que es lo que están esperando, el cual he titulado ´´la verdad´´creo que eso ya lo dice todo, les diré que mas de un secreto sera revelado...**

**si pueden dejen sus Reviews**


	31. La verdad

**_La verdad._**

_sin más rodeos abrí los ojos._

La luz me cegó al principio hasta que me acostumbre a ella, mire y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación, mi habitación como rayos llegue a mi habitación. Me incorpore, quite la sabana que me cubría y me di cuenta de que estaba vestida con mi ropa de dormir, cuando me cambie, espera un minuto yo no tenía esta ropa, lo último que recuerdo es estar en el almacén… comenzó a revisar mi cuerpo, mis brazos y piernas estaban en perfecto estado, no tenía ningún dolor, entonces mire la cicatriz de mi brazo, la media luna seguí igual que siempre no había ningún cambio, será que todo fue un sueño.

No bella en los sueños no puedes sentir dolor y tú sentiste demasiado, no podía estar soñando. Me pare de la cama, solo me quedaba una cosa, me mire en el espejo y lo que vi me sorprendió, nada, nada de nada, mi piel estaba mas pálida si pero mis ojos eran cafés como siempre todo estaba donde siempre, será que todo fue un sueño.

Me mire más atenta mente en el espejo y note algo, mi piel esta mas tersa era como si no tuviera ninguna imperfección.

Seguí mirándome sin prestar atención a nada más.

Al fin has despertado bella _dijo Nicolás asomándose por la puerta _ como te encuentras

Bien eso creo que fue lo que me paso _dije

No lo recuerdas _dijo

Creo pero no tengo ninguna prueba en mi cuerpo de lo que paso _dije

A que te refieres _dijo mirándome curioso

Si lo único que recuerdo es que fui a donde victoria, y ella me hirió hasta me mordió Nicolás _dije _ no pudo ser un sueño, tuvo que ser real, hubo demasiado dolor, pero no tengo nada roto y mis ojos están de su color natural, que me paso.

Bella, es cierto victoria de embosco _dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Y después que _dije ya exasperada.

Bueno te mordió _dijo

Si ya sé, pero explícame como sigo normal y de una pieza, ni siquiera tengo una cicatriz. _dije _ dime por favor.

Bella cálmate _dijo y trate de respirar para tranquilizarme _ ahora siéntate, que ha llegado el momento de explicarte todo.

Bueno comienza _dije sentándome.

Bella primero que nada necesitas tener paciencia, debes tener la mente abierta, y debes perdonarnos a todos por ocultarte esto. _dijo

Déjate de rodé y habla de una buena vez _dije ya me estaba asustando.

Bella, tú estuviste al borde de la muerte, llevas inconsciente más de 3 días. _dijo

Como, 3 días _dije

Si casi 4 _dijo, 4 días inconsciente como era posible._ la vampiro te mordió, y el veneno invadió tu cuerpo pero como estabas muy herida el veneno no funcionaria en ti ya que perdías mucha sangre y eso impedía el paso libre del veneno por tu sangre.

Entiendo. _ dije _pero como es que no tengo ninguna cicatriz, ni marca, ni siquiera me duelen los huesos y músculos y no me siento débil por la pérdida de sangre.

Bueno eso es debido a mi sangre _dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

A tu sangre, hay por favor Nicolás termina de decir todo de una buena vez, déjate de rodeos _dije

Está bien, cónchale alguien está impaciente. _dijo

Tú no lo estarías si no supieras que te ha pasado, que has estado 4 días inconsciente _dije exasperada parándome de la cama.

3 y medio _dijo

Lo que sea _le dije muy molesta sentándome a su lado _ bueno suéltalo ya.

Bueno ok _ dijo y se quedo callado

Piensas hacerlo hoy _pregunte

Si ya voy solo busco las palabras adecuadas _dijo

Dale _dije

Bella mi sangre, o mejor dicho nuestra sangre es una de las medicinas más potentes del mundo _dijo_ mi sangre curo tus heridas.

Nuestra sangre _dije

Si bella mi sangre y la tuya tienen esa propiedad curativa única _dijo _claro solo funciona en ciertas ocasiones y no es que curen enfermedades, bueno la mía no tienen tanto poder curativo. Pero tal vez la tuya adquiera esa propiedad.

Nicolás que soy ahora como es que mi sangre puede hacer eso _dije

Bella, eres como yo _dijo _nosotros tenemos muchos nombres bella, brujos, nigromantes, magos pero nosotros nos consideramos guadianés o hechiceros

Que _dije

Bella eres una guardiana _dijo_ has pasado por la transición, todos esos dolores bella eran producto del cambio, no eres humana bella… eres un ser muy diferente a ellos

Nicolás _dije

Sé que es raro bella _dijo _lo sé cuando a mi me paso no lo creía pero todo es ciento, yo que te lo digo y ahora tienes una misión que cumplir mi querida

Que misión _dije

El propósito con el que nacen todos los guardianes claro. _dijo _proteger la humanidad

De que _dije

Bella los vampiros no son los únicos que amenazan a la humanidad cielo, _dijo_ hay otros tan o más poderosos que ellos bella, hay demonios en el inframundo que buscan destruir nuestro mundo, destruir la humanidad, nuestro deber como guardianes es impedirlo.

Pero como yo no tengo ese poder Nicolás _dije

No bella antes tu no lo tenias pero ahora si _dijo con una sonrisa _eres tan rápida y fuerte como una vampiro, tienes los sentidos del olfato y vistas tan desarrollados como los de los licántropos sin mencionar las habilidades que iras adquiriendo con el paso del tiempo, tu escudo mental es una de ellas por ejemplo.

Pero como es esto _dije _ y el veneno

El veneno no pudo hacer nada contra el gen de transformación bella, aunque te habías debilitado mucho _dijo_ por eso tu cambio fue de seguro más doloroso. Ya que el veneno te invadía y el gen también

Porque ahora _dije _ porque me paso ahora

Me parece que el veneno pudo apresurar el cambio _dijo_ pero bella no te engañe el cambio te pasaría hoy o mañana está en tu destino, eso es lo que eres y no puedes cambiarlo.

Pero _dije

Pero nada esto te ocurriría _dijo_ siempre fue tu destino, y lo hemos estado esperando desde hace tiempo,

Quienes _dije

Después te digo _dice

Como estas seguro que esto me pasaría desde el principio _dije

Bella tu olor te delataba _dijo _ ya estaba cambiando, a partir de que cumples 18 eso comienza a pasar, en tu sangre es soltada una hormona que empieza a preparar tu cuerpo, tal vez lo que paso ese día haya atrasado el proceso.

Como sabes lo que me paso _dije

Bella te dije que yo sé todo lo que te ha pasado y te entiendo mejor que nadie que no te quepa duda de eso _dijo

Porque los dolores _dije

Tu cuerpo ya no podía resistir mas la producción de la hormona y trata de inducir el cambio de alguna manera esa es una teoría _dijo _la otra es que tu cuerpo no deseaba transformarse de golpe y lo hacia pausatibamente. Pero nada es seguro

Entiendo _dije

Bella crees que estoy loco _dijo con una sonrisa.

No _dije

A ok de pies swan _dijo

Que _dije

De pie _dijo poniéndose en un extremo de la habitación y dejándome en el otro

Que vas a hacer _dije

Demostrarte que no estoy loco _dijo sacando unos cuchillos

Que vas hacer con eso _dije asustada

Demostrarlo _dijo lanzándolos

Estaba en frente de él y podía ver como lanzaba el primer cuchillo era como si lo viera en cámara lenta. Esquive uno, y luego otro entonces lanzo tres como aria y entonces algo loco paso salte y me guinde de la puerta el closet.

Estas demente o que como me lanzas cuchillos _dije

Si bella _ dijo _no te parece raro que hayas esquivado todos mis cuchillos y que hayas saltado casi dos metros peor yo soy el loco.

Claro que lo eres _dije _me lanzaste cuchillos

Ya supéralo _dijo_ o te hubiera pasado nada

Aja _dije

Tu piel es más dura y se regenera con mayor rapidez ahora _dijo tomando uno de sus cuchillos y apuñalando su mano

Estás loco _ le dije viendo correr la sangre por su brazo _necesitas ayuda

No hagas un drama _ dijo sacando el cuchillo de su mano y la alzó pude ver la sangre correr pero lo más increíble es que ante mis ojos la herida se cerraba _ vez no ha sido nada, este es otro poder, sanamos tan rápido como los metamorfos.

Increíble _dije

Lo sé este poder te salvara la vida créeme _dijo

Lo creo _dije _ Nicolás, entiendo lo que me has explicado pero no entiendo porque mis exámenes del hospital dijeron que no tenía ninguna anomalía

Bueno bella el antígeno no es detectado con facilidad _dijo _ es algo sobre natural así que las cosa humanas no podrían detectarlo, eso es una gran ventaja, imagina si hubieran encontrado algo extraño en tu sangre, ahora estarías en un laboratorio siendo sometida a diversas pruebas. Por no decir torturas.

Nicolás una cosa más _dije _ como es que poseo ese gen

Bella el gen _dijo muy serio _ no se traspasa ni se adquiere ni siquiera yo podría inducírtelo con mi sangre, es hereditario.

Que quieres decir _dije

En eso la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, el muchacho que acompañaba a Nicolás en el almacén era el que entraba dejando la puerta abierta para que entraran dos personas más… no lo podía creer eran…

Yo puedo explicártelo cielo _dijo ella.

Ahora todo estaba de cabeza esto era imposible…

** ****0****0******

**Disculpen por dejarlos así pero me pareció adecuado… que les pareció chicas, que tal el gran secreto.**

**Aun falta un poco, aun unos secretos más que rebelar, quien creen ustedes que entraron en esa habitación…**

**le dedico este capitulo a ****maleja twihard**** gracias y a todos los nuevos lectores, a los que me añadieron a favoritos y a sus alertas. ya falta poco chicas. el proximo capitulo se rebelaran mas misterios ocultos.**

**si pueden dejen sus Reviews**


	32. La Revelación

**_**_La Revelación_**._**

_Yo puedo explicártelo cielo _dijo ella._

_Ahora todo estaba de cabeza esto era imposible…_

No podía ser cierto…

Hola cielo _dijo mi mama

Mama _dije mirándola venia de la mano de Charlie. Se veían 10 años más jóvenes.

Bella _dijo_ hay mucho que no sabes

Demasiado diría yo _dijo Charlie

Que está pasando aquí _dije

Bella ellos son la razón de tu transformación _dijo Nicolás _ son tus padres y su sangre corre por tus venas

Eso quiere decir _dije

Si bella _dijo simplemente

Bella _ dijo mi madre _ sé que esto es un choque tremendo pero no podíamos decirte nada.

¿Por qué? _dije

No podíamos ponerte en peligro _ dijo mi Charlie _cuando naciste estábamos en una situación muy peligrosa así que decidimos esconderte a ti y a todos la verdad.

Bella, yo soy una guardiana _dijo Renee _ y tu padre es el líder de los cazadores, somos seres que protegen la humanidad nena, pero por sobre todo te teníamos que proteger a ti.

Ahora estaba segura de que sufriría un colapso mental. En cualquier momento.

Que fue lo que paso _dije

Bella tenemos que contarte todo desde el principio linda _dijo Charlie

Bueno pues comiencen _dije _tengo tiempo

A llegado la hora renee _dijo Charlie

Bella, esto será un choque brutal te lo aseguro, pero tranquilízate por favor necesito que mantengas la cabeza fría._dijo

Y yo asentí.

Bella que edad tengo _pregunto

43 _ respondí

No _dijo muy seria _ soy un poco mayor

46 _ dije

No _dijo _ más bella

50 _dije

No _dijo _que edad aparento bella

Mama pareciera que no parases de 30 _dije de verdad se veía más joven que nunca

Gracias cielo pero de verdad soy un poco mayo _dijo

Que tanto _dije ya esto me estaba poniendo un tanto nervioso

Soy 3 siglos mayor _dijo

Mama no exageres _dije

No bella no exagero _dijo seria _ naci en 1712, tengo 293 años

Mama déjate de bromas _dije

No estoy bromeando cielo _dijo _ esa es mi edad, y tu padre…

Tengo 310 años amor _dijo Charlie mirándome

Esto es imposible _dije

Nena nada es imposible _dijo Charlie _ hemos estado en esta tierra 3 siglos

Papa como _dije

Bella _dijo renee _ después del cambio no envejecemos bella, alcanzamos la inmortalidad en ese momento.

Inmortalidad…

Explíquenme todo _dije

Si bebe te mereces la verdad después podrás juzgarnos según lo creas conveniente _dijo renee apretando mas la mano de Charlie, que raro no se habían despegado ni un momento.

Nena naci en 1712 _dijo _en Rumania capital sobrenatural de nuestro mundo, 1730 pase por mi cambio. Al igual que tu, herede de mis padres el gen de transición. Me dedique desde entonces a la defensa del mundo humano, no importaba cuanto costara o que tenía que hacer yo lo hacía, pelee con muchas criaturas, de todas las razas siempre para proteger mis ideales, pero en esta vida te ganas enemigos con mucha facilidad y yo me gane muchos demasiados para mi gusto en realidad. Esa es un de las razones por las que te guardamos en secreto lo que de verdad eras. En conocí a tu padre en 1805, en España en Madrid, me quede prendada de el al instante aunque más tarde nos separamos nuestras vidas eran demasiado complicadas como para involucrarnos en una relación. Después de años de lucha todo parecía haberse calmado tu padre y yo nos encontramos y nos casamos _dijo eso mirando y sonriéndole a Charlie _fuimos felices mientras duro, ya que todo se volvió en nuestra contra, éramos perseguidos por asesinos a cada momento cielo, y yo no podía seguir huyendo estaba embarazada de ti amor, así que decidimos establecernos en un lugar de bajo perfil así fue que llegamos a forks, el lugar en el que viste la luz de la vida, pero sabíamos que esta relativa paz que teníamos no duraría así que decidimos lo mejor para ti, ocultarte todo, ocultar tu identidad todo, y nos separamos, tu padre quedándose aquí y yo marchándome a Phoenix, todo para protegerte, el día que me marche hicimos una promesa no te diríamos nada absolutamente nada de este mundo hasta que mostraras signos de pertenecer a él, supongo que teníamos esperanzas de que fueras humana.

Pero… cuantos años tendrían de casados_dije en estado catatónico

Esa es otra cosa bella, nosotros nunca nos divorciamos, tenemos 101 años de casados _dijo _ nunca nos separamos cielo.

Y Phil _dije

El es uno de mis guarda espaldas hija _dijo Charlie _encargado de cuidarte a ti y a tu madre.

Ahora sí que estaba en shock como era esto posible todo lo que conocía era una mentira, toda mi vida era una farsa me habían mentido, desde siempre.

Bella, bella, bella _decía mi madre_ reacciona hija. Charlie

Renee déjala es un choque muy grande trata de asimilarlo _dijo

Espera un momento un hay algo. Mire a mi padre…

Sabias lo de los vampiros _dije con voz estrangulada

Bella yo sé toda la historia _dijo

Si sabias como es que me…_ dije no fui capaz de continuar

Ellos eran inofensivos, _dijo _no te harían mal, o eso creí, además era una buena oportunidad para que te relacionaras con el mundo sobrenatural.

Fue una prueba _dije molesta

Jamás fue una prueba _dijo _crees que hubiera permitido que mi más grande tesoro estuviera en peligro en manos de esa sanguijuela. Cuando paso lo que paso con el rastreador casi lo mato, pero luego en tu fiesta hay sí tuvieron que detenerme para no matarlo, ese miserable como se atrevió a no protegerte, hacer lo que hizo lo matare te lo aseguro.

Algo me decía que no estaba bromeando que el sería capaz de matar a Edward y eso no podía permitirlo.

No papa no lo hagas por favor, el ya salió de mi vida _dije

Bella no nos engañemos _dijo mirándome a los ojos _yo sé que es ese dolor.

Lo que sea papa _dije _todavía no me has dicho que es eso de cazador

Como su nombre lo indica cielo cazo _dijo como si fuera lo más común de este mundo _soy el líder de la organización nosotros y los hechiceros, junto con los metamorfos y cualquier criatura que defienda la humanidad conformamos la organización.

Y ahora que pasara conmigo _dije

Serás entrenada claro _dijo renee _ pertenecerás a un nuevo equipo que se está formando en este momento, vas hacer grande cielo, tú tienes más poder del que puedas imaginar.

Sin mencionar que eres muy madura amor _dijo Charlie

Pero soy muy torpe _dije y ellos se rieron

Bella, eras torpe _dijo mi madre _ahora que te has transformado no, eres el ser con mejor equilibrio de el mundo.

Si no como crees que esquivaste los cuchillos, y no te caíste. _dijo Nicolás que había permanecido callado.

Nicolás cual fue tu papel en esta historia _dije

Fui enviado aquí para protegerte y velar por que tu cambio ocurriera sin mayores contratiempos. _dijo

Entiendo _dije

Bueno ya esta bueno de bastantes preguntas _dijo el muchacho que aun permanecía parado cerca de la puerta _ no creen que es hora de presentarme.

Si _dijo Charlie _ bella él es Alexander… tu hermano.

Como escuche bien…

Hola soy Alexander Swan _dijo extendiendo la mano y con una sonrisa

Y caí en otro estado de shock… ahora tenía un hermano…

********0****0********

**ESTE FUE EL PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO...**

**Que tal no se lo esperaban he…XD!**

**Espero que este capítulo haya revelado lo suficiente…**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por leer mi historia, chicos mil gracias, ya nos estamos acercando al final, espero que no los haya decepcionado mi historia… pero almenas estoy segura de una cosa los mantuve con el misterio hasta el final o no, bueno no se pierdan el ultimo capítulo.**

**le dedico este capitulo a ****maleja twihard y a Sol**** gracias chicas, y a todos los nuevos lectores, a los que me añadieron a favoritos y a sus alertas. **

**si pueden dejen sus Reviews**

**POR SI ACASO LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, QUE ESTE 2014 ESTE LLENO DE MARAVILLAS PARA TODOS... NOS ESTAREMOS VIENDO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	33. Un nuevo comienzo

**_Un nuevo comienzo_**

Tenía un hermano

Un hermano

Mire a mis padres, luego a la mano extendida de Alexander que esperaba que la tomara, así que los hice, sentí algo, una conexión llámenme loca pero era como si siempre me hubiera faltado un pedazo y ahora lo recuperara, pero esto era más fuerte era mi hermano, mi hermano y a juzgar era mayor que yo.

Isabella Swan _ dije correspondiendo a su saludo_ pero me gusta que me llamen Bella.

Bueno bella, todos me dicen Alex _dijo sonriendo

Esa sonrisa me recordaba tanto a… Jacob.

Entonces me preocupe.

Que paso con los neófitos, y la manada, y Claire _pregunte soltando la mano de Alexander

Bella, todo está bien_ dijo Nicolás _ los neófitos fueron eliminados, no tuvimos ninguna baja, y Claire esta bien, claro un poco traumada pero bien.

Entiendo _dije me sentía mejor nadie había muerto por mi culpa al menos

Todo está bien bella _dijo como si supiera que necesitaba oírlo de nuevo

La manada sabe lo que me paso _dije

Ellos saben todo _dijo Nicolás

Entiendo _dije porque jake no estaba aquí entonces.

El cree que lo mejor es que asimiles todo primero _dijo _pero que lo llames cuando estés lista.

Ok _dije_ gracias por el mensaje

De nada _dijo

Bueno y cambiando el tema _dije _ que tengo que hacer

Bueno en realidad de todo _dijo Charlie

Y exactamente que sería eso _dije

De todo bella _ dijo Renee

Y eso sería _dije para fastidiar

Pelear _dijo Nicolás sonriéndome ya había entendido mi juego lo había cortado.

Y como voy hacer eso _dije _ apenas si se algo de defensa personal, por no decir que no sé nada.

Ya aprenderás cielo _dijo Charlie

Bella todos tuvimos que aprender _dijo Renee _tu no serás la exacción nena, todo depende además de la habilidad también depende del nivel de madures que tengas, y el tuyo a demostrado ser demasiado cielo, cualquiera ya estuviera en un estado de negación o de shock, pero tú nos has comprendido, a la perfección, eso demuestra tu nivel.

En realidad estoy catatónica _dije _pero trato de ignorarlo.

Todos sonrieron

Cabeza fría _dijo Charlie y miro a Alexander _no te lo dije no es un encanto.

Si es encantadora _dijo sonriéndome.

Como será mi vida ahora _dije

Bella no tiene que ser tan diferente de ahora _dijo Nicolás _mientras puedas controlarte todo estará bien.

Que quieres decir con eso de controlarme _dije

Se te olvida ahora eras súper fuerte _dijo _tienes que controlarte, para no matar a alguien.

Entiendo, Bueno y quien me enseñara _dije.

Contaras con nosotros para todo _dijo Charlie _pero el más indicado para enseñarte será Nicolás, tengo plena confianza en él y su habilidades, se que será un buen maestro, y te enseñara como defenderte, y como desarrollar tus otras habilidades.

No pienses que te la pondré fácil bella _dijo sonriéndome _tengo que ser rudo.

Que miedo _dije retándole y sonrió ampliamente

Deberías _dijo _no soy fácil.

Si pero como abras notado _dije _soy difícil de matar.

Cierto _dijo

Así que cuando empezamos _dije

Ahora a no ser que necesites más tiempo _dijo

No está bien ahora _dije

Bien _dijo _ vamos a fuera.

Ok _dije pero recode que no estaba vestida adecuadamente _ podrían darme un minuto, necesito cambiarme.

Bien _ dijo sonriendo _ponte ropa deportiva y resistente. Ha y no te preocupes por el frio, el día de hoy aremos resistencia. Eso te mantendrá en calor.

Ahora que lo notaba iba vestido como si fuera a trotar, pantalón de deporte negro y camiseta negra, y de donde habían salido esos brazos y ese pecho, de verdad se ejercitaba.

Si _dijo

Te espero abajo _dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Los demás también empezaron a salir, menor Renee que se quedo y cerró la puerta cuando los chicos salieron

Bella siento no haberte dicho nada _dijo _pero espero que entiendas todo lo hice por tu bien, todo por mantenerte fuera del peligro, se que lo sabes…

Si se eso _dije _pero ocultarme a mi propio hermano.

Bella esa no fue decisión mía _dijo _Alexander es tu medio hermano, y aunque lo amo y lo considero mío, no puedo interferir en las decisiones de tu padre, además sería raro que tuvieras un hermano tan mayor. Siendo una niña.

Eso quiere decir que Charlie…_dije pero luego otra cosa me golpeo _ como su edad que dices.

No nena _dijo _ cuando Charlie y yo nos casamos ya tenía a Alex, y en cuanto a su edad él es bastante mayor

Que tanto. _dije

103 años _dijo.

Ok _dije es que esta gente no tenia edades normales.

Entiéndenos cielo lo hicimos por tu bien _dijo de nuevo

Ya lo sé mama _dije

Y nos miramos un rato y luego se acerco a mí y me abrazo muy fuerte, yo correspondí a su abrazo, era mi madre ante todo, y la amaba a ella y a mi padre aunque no lo demostrara muchos los amaba como a nadie, y el hecho de que se separaran solo por mantenerme a salvo, estando tan enamorados decía mucho, dejar de lado a tu amor solo por protegerme era demasiado.

Yo entiendo mama _dije en mis ojos sentía la humedad, lagrimas _ yo también te amo a ti y a papa.

Cielo nosotros te amamos como no tienes idea_ dijo mi madre lloraba mientras me abrazaba_ eres nuestra bebe, nuestra niñita, te amo nena. Daría mi vida por ti.

Te amo _dije _ no tengo palabras para esto mama, te sacrificaste por mí.

Y lo haría de nuevo cielo _dijo _sin dudarlo. Mi bebe que tiene mente de 35.

Yo me reí.

Y tu mi mama con mente de chica de 15 _dije y ella rio.

Nos quedamos abrasadas así un rato, madre e hija.

Bueno nena ya basta de tanto llorar _dijo _es hora de que te vistas tienes mucho que hacer.

Si mama _dije _pero de casualidad no abra otro secreto…

Hay mucho que contar cielo _dijo _pero prometo que todo lo sabrás a su tiempo, ten paciencia si.

Tratare mama _dije.

Bueno apúrate _dijo me sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

********0****0********

Pov Renee

Cerré la puerta de la habitación de bella y baje las escaleras, me encostre con los chicos en la sala, estaban sentados con la tv prendida, cualquiera diría que la estaban mirando cuando en realidad lo que hacían era estudiar y detectar todos los sonidos, olores toda presencia a los alrededores que manía tenían estos hombres.

Mire a mi alrededor nada había cambiado realmente en la casa, estar aquí me traía tantos recuerdos, algunos buenos y otros malos. Pero recuerdos al fin.

Como esta bella _dijo Charlie

Está bien_ dije _ ella lo entiende, es nuestra hija después de todo, ella superara todo lo que venga, tengo fe en ella.

Yo también _dijo

Nicolás no seas tan brusco por favor _dije _ recuerda que es una novata.

Lo intentare _dijo él y miro a Charlie _pero si mal no recuerdo, cierta persona no tuvo mucha compasión conmigo cuando me entreno

Pero aprendiste no _respondió el aludido

Si dentro de lo que cabe _dijo Nicolás

Se suave con ella mi amigo _ dijo Alex _ recuerda que es mi hermanita.

Está bien _dijo _pero recuerden que tendrá que pasar por mucho y es mejor empezar de lleno con esto.

Creen que debimos haberle dicho sobre… _comencé a decir

Ellas se conocerán a su tiempo _ dijo Charlie _ son muy parecida entre sí, no dudo que ese será otro obstáculo que superara, pero no nos corresponde a nosotros decirle, eso es cuestión de ella, debes esperar la orden.

Lo sé _dije _ pero es que todavía le estamos ocultando tanto.

No le estamos ocultando nada de nosotros dos _dijo poniéndose de pie y rodeándome con su brazo_ es la… ya sabes

Por favor no es tan mala _dije _ soy de su sangre después de todo

Si pero no se en donde _dijo

Ya con eso _dije _ como dices a su tiempo lo sabrá.

Si pero ella es una bruja _dijo

Yo me reí

Te das cuenta de la ironía en esa palabra _dije y él se rio conmigo.

Bueno Alex que haras _dijo Charlie

Creo que me quedare un rato por aquí, todavía no soy requerido _dijo

Ya te asignaron a tu protegida _dijo Nicolás.

Se está discutiendo _dijo Alexander mirando así el televisor

Ya la conociste no _dije

Algo así _dijo _la vi de lejos

Y que tal _dije tenía una fuerte corazonada de esto

Que de que _dijo

La chica que tal _dije

No se _dijo _ es linda supongo.

Linda _dije, creo que intercedería por el ante el consejo si no la asignaban con él.

Para tu carro Renee _dijo Charlie _no te entrometas en esto, pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

Hay que bien me conocía.

Está bien no haré nada _dije asiendo un puchero.

El se rio y me beso.

Si demostraciones que asco _dijo Alex

Y yo me reí, bueno al menos algo salió de todo esto, aun lo amaba y el a mí y no nos separaríamos. Podríamos ver a nuestra bebe convertirse en toda una guardiana, en la mejor de eso no tenia duda. Bella prometía mucho, solo podía mirar hacia adelante, su futuro es brillante.

Ahora a esperar a que bajara…

********0****0********

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de bella_

Pov bella

Espere a que mi madre saliera de mi habitación para cambiarme. Tenia que prepararme, sabía que tenía que aprender, rápido a dominarme y así descubrir lo que puedo ser capaz en realidad, abrí mi ropero, y busque algo con la descripción de lo que me había dicho Nicolás. Bueno un pantalón de deporte negro y una camiseta gris recodando como iba vestido Nicolás, bella no sigas por ese camino me dije, no me preocupe por el frio como dijo él, al fin y al cabo aria ejercicio eso me mantendría caliente, pero por si las dudas me llevaría la chaqueta. Ahora los zapatos. Los busque pero no los conseguí en mi armario, donde están, bajo la cama, y en efecto hay estaban.

Cuando me estaba incorporando, note algo bajo el piso de madera, que era eso una bolsa negra. Sentí un escalofrió por mi espina dorsal, podría ser. Busque una de las tablas que se encontraban flojas, vería si de verdad tenia la fuerza que todos decían, y en efecto no necesite de ninguna herramienta para quitar la tabla, luego le diría a Charlie para arreglarla.

Me extendí y logre tomar la bolsa negra, aunque no la había abierto ya sabía lo que contenía, mi corazón me lo decía, era él, el lo había hecho, mis ojos se humedecieron, pero abrí la bolsa y en efecto, todo estaba allí, las fotos los, los boletos de avión, el Cd, mi amada nana, en ese Cd, todo estaba, y me provocaba el dolor más grande de mi alma, como se puede sufrir tanto, tanto, Dios esto no se lo deseo a nadie, y pensar que mis padre tuvieron que separase por mi causa, cuando podía ver el amor que se tenían en sus ojos cuando se miraban.

Porque, tenía que doler, Edward porque no te puedo sacar de mi corazón. Porque. Si te fuiste, y no regresaras, y sé que no lo harás, hace tiempo lo entendí, así como entendí tus razones tonto, la vida, querías que viviera y eso hare, viviré cada día sin tener arrepentimientos, gracias por esta maravillosa ilusión gracias Edward, te agradezco todo lo bueno y lo no tan bueno, esto me ha preparado para lo que tengo que vivir. Gracias… pero ahora tenía que mirar así adelante, Asia mi futuro.

Cerré la bolsa, la tome y abrí el cajón de mi escritorio, y la guarde allí, por si alguna vez necesitaba sentirte, por si alguna vez te necesitaba, siempre estarías allí. Pero era lo mejor que estuvieras guardado en ese cajón, junto con un pedazo de mi corazón. Tenía que vivir y sé que tu lo entenderías Edward.

Cerré el cajón con llave, de verdad sentía que solo lo abriría cuando lo necesitara, eso era una promesa, ahora a ponerme los zapatos. Reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad que me había llevado tan lejos, y le pedí a Dios que no me dejara caer. Me levante y me encamine hacia la puerta no sin antes mirar en dirección al cajón del escritorio. Espero volver a verte alguna vez Edward Cullen, a todos en realidad mis queridos Cullen. Me gire a la puerta la abrí y Salí de mi habitación lista para lo que venía.

Baje la escaleras todo estaban en la sala viendo tv, mis padres compartían el sofá, y se veían muy a gusto allí, Nicolás estaba sentado en una silla y Alexander en la mecedora. En cuanto baje Nicolás se puso en pie y todos se volvieron a verme.

Lista _ pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

Tan lista como se puede estar _dije y correspondí a su sonrisa.

Bien _dijo _ vamos entonces.

Vamos _ dije y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta me voltee hacia los presentes y me despedí _ adiós los veo luego.

Nos vemos cielo. _dijo Charlie sonriéndome _te quiero.

Y yo a ti papa _dije sonriéndole

Seguí mi camino hacia la puerta, Nicolás ya me esperaba afuera de la casa.

Bien que vamos hacer _dije

No podernos hacerlo aquí _dijo _ la gente podría ver lo que hacemos y como explicaríamos que podemos saltar más de dos metros o arrancar un árbol de raíz.

Buen punto _dije _entonces donde.

Hay un terreno a 20 kilómetros hacia el suroeste _dijo _ está lo suficientemente apartado para que nadie nos escuche, y llegar ahí es un poco complicado, la vegetación allí es demasiado espesa, es perfecto y amplio.

Ok _dije y mire hacia mi auto nuevo sería una pena que se rallara por causa de las plantas pero que así sea.

Bella que haces _dijo cuando me vio mirando el auto _no iremos en auto.

Entonces en moto _dije mas entusiasmada.

No bella _dijo _ vamos a ir corriendo.

Que corriendo! _dije _20 kilómetros estás loco, como voy a correr 20 kilómetros.

Si puedes _dijo

Enserio _dije _no estás bromeando

No _dijo _ no es en juego

Creo que no podre _dije

Si podrás créeme _dijo y extendió su mano hacia mi _ confía en mi

No sé porque pero creía, si él me entendía el me conocía el sabia todo de mi, aunque yo sabía muy poco de él ya lo averiguaría.

Confió en ti _dije y tome su mano.

Y yo en ti _dijo

Nos miramos un momento, si confiaba en él, y él en mi, entendí una cosa más en ese momento. Cuando una puerta se cierra hay otra que se abre, y esta puerta se abría así un futuro lleno de posibilidades.

El sonrió como leyendo mi mente.

Lista _dijo y miramos al frente. Respire hondamente.

Lista _dije y apreté su mano.

Vamos _dijo

Y nos echamos a correr, corríamos hacia el futuro… hacia un nuevo comienzo

**Fin**

**********0****0**********

******Ultimo capitulo******

Bueno chicos esta historia se ha acabado, disculpen el enorme retraso tuvo un problema horrible con la Pc por eso no había podido actualizar, espero que este capítulo allá sido de su agrado, que les pareció este final, bueno yo diría que este es un comienzo, bella evolucionara ahora y se hará más fuerte e independiente, mi objetivo era ese mostrar a una bella diferente, y aunque amo a Edward, bella es muy dependiente a él, lo que me dio la idea de que ella se expandiera un poco y se descubriera así misma, y lo que puede hacer…

Por favor no me maten creo que esto es lo más adecuado, no hay nada más hermoso que una persona que crece y se supera a sí misma, descubriendo y amando a todos lo que la rodean…peor aun así te amo Edward, ya vendrá tu momento.

Espero sus comentarios y las múltiples amenazan de muerte =D, díganme que les gusto que no, todos los comentarios son bien recibidos.

este no es un final, este es un nuevo comienzo, pronto tendremos la secuela de este fic, pero aun no ando algo presionada con la universidad y eso esta consumiendo totalmente mi tiempo...

bueno espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado y que los los mantuvo siempre en la expectativa de saber que pasaría en cada capitulo, por el momento espero continuar con mi fic **corazones oscuros**, y comenzar a publicar un nuevo fic **pacto de venganza** y claro la secuela de de esta historia.

quiero agradecer a maleja twihard por sus ****Reviews gracias por tu apoyo te dedico este capitulo...****

por ultimo pero no menos importante les doy las gracias a todas las que me añadieron a sus favoritos y alertas:

**gracias a:**

**mitsuki uchiha namikaze, perl rose swan, TishaCullen, FataDiaz, danny12-chan, china lop32, namy33, Iornela12CullenPattinson, , soledadcullen, ValeryBr, Lily Masen, cariz10, ale-cullen4, , Abyrosa, Banny Cullen Masen y a luiicullen gracias a todas por su apoyo.  
><strong>

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
